Equinox
by deathchibi
Summary: When Kiyoshi finds her long-lost friend, she is shocked to find he is different, and she has feelings for him. She has learned to love... again. But when all seems perfect, will her mysterious past get him killed?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto. Thx for reading!!

POV

I woke up feeling light stream through my window and onto my face. I opened up my eyes a bit, and then squinted. Then, I yawned, reluctantly got up, and stretched my muscles, feeling a faint ping as I reached from side to side. I slowly walked over to the other side of the room and dressed. My clothes were simple and black, a pair of black, tight, pants with chains on them. I wore a tank (obviously black) with a little blue and gold bird on the back, and a black leather corset around my waist outlining my slender and average form.

Chuunin exams. IIIIIIWWWWWWW!!! I'm pretty claustrophobic, and I don't like to be around other people, since nobody really likes me. Because of who I am and what I carry on my shoulders, I pretty much hate human guts.

So here I find myself in a jam-packed room, Sakura obsessing over Sasuke, as usual, and Naruto blabbering on to me with trivial matters as usual. (Boy, how I hated team 7.) How ironic.

Finally, we all got to go inside a room for the first exam, and papers were passed out.

Wiping her black hair out of her face, Kiyoshi began to write. The test was easy so far, and she couldn't wait to be done. Forty-five minutes passed. A weird man with holes in his head took the front of the room. He said that he was the head of torture. "Well, would any of you brats like to stay for the last question?" the man asked cruelly. " Awww. Are the little piggy's scared? Right you pass, wrong, you NEVER get another chance." A few kids left the room. "Any body else? This is you're last chance…." 6 more kids left the room. Kiyoshi was not nervous, but Naruto might have failed, and then it would be curtains for team 7.

5 Days later….

POV

We were racing through the forest of death, our second exam. We had both earth and heaven scrolls and were almost at the tower in the center. My hair was twisting and curling around my body like a net of protective snakes. Sakura, who was on my right started to say something to me, so I shot her a death-glance and she quickly stopped. We were almost at the tower, I could see it clearly see it now and we were approaching really quickly.

Its at times like this when you really start to think. I guess I was wondering why people hate me so much. was it my past, or was it my future? Was it my family, or was it because I lived alone? Was it because I was going to become a well known myth, brought to life, like a fairy tale? Or was it just… because I'm me…? I know any _normal_ ( how I _despise_ that word…) person would be crying right now. But I ditched crying seven years ago, when I was six. I was new, and different now… not the one I was.

The last few days had been rough, so we were all tired and cautious when we stepped inside. We opened the scrolls, and later, advanced to the next round.

So all we had to do was fight. Easy enough. Since that was basically my whole life, any way. Fighting and death could always be the answer, to just about everything.

I was called into the arena (shaped like an amphitheater) and the screen said Kiyoshi vs. Gaara. Who ever this Gaara kid was, he would be taught a very important lesson, NEVER mess with me.

Hey readers! Thanks for reading! If you liked this chapter, I'll be posting a new one whenever I can, probably once or twice a week. PLEEZE REVIEW! Read when I post!!!

Thx, every one!

-brokenangel1223


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, peeps! Here's the next chap!

DISCLAIMER: I wish I did, but I don't own Naruto.

POV

I adjusted the swords in an x on my back.

This Gaara kid was going to have to put up the fight of his life.

I didn't quite realize what I was dealing with until I got to the center of the arena.

His eyes were an intense shade of sea-foam green, and on his forehead it said kanji*, framed with bright scarlet hair. He was wearing simple, dark, clothes with a weird gourd strapped to his back. He also had dark rings around his eyes.

This sand kid was HOT, but I still wasn't going to go easy on him.

So we just stared at one another, each of us preparing our best death-stares. A few times I thought of ditching my illusion and using my rinnegan, the most powerful type of ocular jujitsu, enabling me to use all chakras, as well as see them. But then I thought better of it, I might be revealed. If one of my brothers was still alive, I would just endanger him.

Finally, I realized that we both wouldn't make the first move, and released my locked stare, and said "well, if no ones going to make the first move, I guess I'll do it.'

I jumped into the air gracefully, extending my arms upwards, and stretching my fingers down. Almost instantly, large fans of purple and neon-yellow light began to rotate around the mid of my body in mid-air.

As always when I used the dark blade technique, I felt the adrenaline rush pulsing through my veins. I instantly felt raw power as all the types of chakra swirled inside me. The blades of light slowly evaporating like mist and filling my eyes, turning them black as I changed. Since I was the heir to the burden passed through the generations, and mercilessly heaved upon my shoulders.

The sheer awesomeness of all that power propelled me at the kid, and I unsheathed my two swords ready to kill, blood lust in my eyes when……..

Sand swirled around my body, drawing me closer to Gaara. I waited until I was a few inches away from his body. Breaking loose from my cocoon of sand, I back flipped and wail doing so, delivered a well-aimed kick to his jaw that would have shattered half the bones in a normal persons body. His head lurched back, and a few small cracks appeared on his face. His head leveled, and the cracks… disappeared? I was shocked as sand swirled around my body, squeezing me tighter, but not painfully. He grabbed at my body and gathered me into his chest. "Hello, Kiyoshi. It's been a while." I started to get even more angry and uncomfortable when his lips brushed my hair. "You're so beautiful. Friends forever, right?" Gaara pulled me closer, and kissed me lightly on my neck. I was shocked. I was at loss for words, and that NEVER happened with me. It was because… I remembered.

FLASHBACK

"Hey, guys!" Kiyoshi said to the young kids playing ball in the field. They were one year older than her, and Kiyoshi was five. "Can I play with you?" She asked cheerily and politely. All the kids stopped dead in their tracks. They shot her nervous glances and backed away slowly, then ran, some crying.

Then, she walked over to a mom and a little girl playing hopscotch. "Hi! May I please play with you?" she asked in the same tone. The mom looked like she just saw somebody get murdered. "Get away from my child, you monster!" she screamed, and picked up her kid, backing away slowly, Kiyoshi's head drooped, and a tear tridkled down her pale cheak.

Gaara's POV (in flashback)

There was a little girl that looked about my age at the other side of the blacktop. She was pale and pretty, and… crying.

I didn't like to watch people cry. That remind me of my own misery.

So I went over to her, this being the bravest thing I've ever done. I cleared my throat. She looked up, revealing a beautiful face with amethyst pupils, weird circles or ripples in them. I softened my gaze, and said " do y…you wa-want t-to to- ummm uh – pl-pla-play with um m-me…?"

Her face lit up, and she smiled a genuine, beautiful smile.

"Sure!" she replied, her glee bubbling up.

For the rest of the day, we played and talked. This was by-far the happiest day in my sad thing called a life.

Suddenly, a female voice called, "Kiyoshi, Time to go!!"

She rushed over to her mom and tugged her sleeve. "Mom, this is my new friend Gaara!"

Kiyoshi's mom stared at me in horror. "get away from that… that… MONSTER!" She Dragged my new friend away from me. I felt tears come. "Will I ever see you again, Kiyoshi?" I yelled desperately to her. She smiled sadly to me as her mom dragged her away. "Of course! Were Best friends forever, Right?" I felt happy. Nobody had ever called me a friend before.

POV

G- Gaara? I sputtered.

Hey again, people of the internet! 2 chapters in 1 day, a personal best for me. PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

I hope you liked it, I'll post a new one as soon as I can THX FOR READIN!!!

-Brokenangel1223


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. ( but I wish I did)

POV

"G-Gaara?" I sputtered. "How Did you- what the-" He hugged me closer, and I let him.

It felt awkward in his rather cold embrace.

"Gaara, stop." I said quietly.

"Gaara, please stop." I said again, this time louder and stronger and a little bit more forcefully.

I let him hold me for another minute. "I" he said softly "I just don't want to loose you again. I've never had any body to hold close to my heart, or to call me their friend." I was not ready for a deep comment, so this took me off guard. I tried to back away. Feeling my uncertainty, he released me from his strong hold, letting me back away, but still holding my shoulders.

The next thirty seconds felt like years.

The "referee" cleared his throat, forcing us to break apart. "I… um… believe this is a draw? We both stared at him, both of our death-stares combined, and walked off.

Gaara stood next to me, shooting weary glances all around.

He was being… protective of me? I didn't really understand why, though.

Gaara's POV

I wouldn't loose her again. Now that the exams were over, we could be together, I could claim her mine. Because she would be mine. People should keep their promises.

POV

I didn't really know what the hell was going on inside Gaara's head. Did he think after publicly humiliating and embarrassing me, I could just throw that off?

I hope he didn't, because that would not be the case.

But I still felt a sense of security around him. Since I would become… me, would he…. No… anybody still like me?

So many questions were left unanswered in my life. It totally sucked.

Is it possible for a person to hate them self? I wondered.

Gaara's POV

How could she like me?

I was a demon. She was a respectable person, with a family.

"Does your mom still hate me?" I asked quietly.

" She's dead." Kiyoshi stated a matter a factly. I couldn't reply to that, so I just looked ahead.

I put my arm around her, and she didn't seem to mind, so I stayed.

Then, a little blond, spiky-haired midget came over to me.

POV

"Hi! I'm Naruto! I'm gonna Be Hokage!!!!!" Naruto Said enthusiasticly to Gaara, Who didn't seem to care.

"Say… Are you Kiyoshi's… BOY FRIEND?"

And with that, I slugged Naruto over the head, cursing at him.

Hey ppl of the internet. I cant believe I posted so fast. I'm gonna try to post the next chappy soon. So keep a lookout, I won't keep you waiting for more than 3-4 days. I'm a really slow typer, so im getting a lot accomplished. Please review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting at the computer on youtube, make out scenes filling my young and impressionable mind. So I was like, (curse word) I should be typing right now!! So here's chapter 4!!

POV

I was going to KILL Naruto once I got my hands on him. And once I killed him, I would bring him back from hell and kill him AGAIN. Because I would be able to do that soon.

When the third exam was over, I got up hastily, eager to get out of my taught position next to Gaara.

Gaara was a friggin' ROCK. He was cold, stiff, and didn't say a word.

Take your most uncomfortable moment and multiply it by ten. Get it now?

So as I walked away, Gaara followed. (by this point I was starting to think he was a stalker) I turned a few corners and started to approach my small house.

I didn't know what he was thinking, but Gaara and I were going to have a serious talk. I didn't know what he understood about me. He was just an average, hot, 13 year old, and I was going to be a monster! BIG difference right there.

If he didn't understand, then he didn't understand. I didn't think it was possible for him any way. We were so different in so many ways. Just because I said "best friends forever when I was FIVE didn't mean I really meant it. How would He accept me?

Gaara's POV

I was pretty nervous to tell Kiyoshi About shukaku. She would probably going to hate me or at least be afraid of me.

Maybe even resent me. I needed a mate. If she declined, then she would be mine by force.

Every step closer I took to where my life was going to change for the better or for the worse was scaring me out of my mind.

So I was about ready to burst when I walked in the door.

"um… where's your dad and brother?" I asked her.

She smiled ironically. "My dad abused me, so I ran away, and Negato joined the akatsuki."

"oh." I stated plainly, but I was really shocked. I didn't mean to upset her.

"Listen. We need to under stand each other." Kiyoshi said.

POV

I was scared to tell Gaara about myself.

He would hate me, just like the next guy.

But I continued any way. " I don't know, but you're going to probably hate me after telling you this-"

Gaara cut me off. "I have something to say too, and you're going to hate me for I to……. I'm the host for Shukaku, and I like to kill people. I'm an unstable, hating, hurt twisted person and Shukaku needs a mate."

I smiled evilly at him.

"What?" Gaara asked. "It looks like were on the same page."

I flashed another hint of an evil smirk.

"What I was saying before was that I'm a heir."

"to…" he looked at me to continue.

"darkness." I replied. In a week, I'll change. I'll go some where, and come back different, new… changed."

Gaara's POV

I was shocked, but also selfishly happy. Now, she could accept me easier than… the other way.

Then again, I didn't know what she was fully talking about. So I decided to say what was on my mind. " what darkness?"

"The death, the hate. I'll be able to tell when people die." I don't know what It's like, or…" she looked thoughtful. "I just don't know." She looked into my eyes, and I immediately felt the rush of adrenaline as she searched my eyes for answers that I couldn't give her.

POV

Gaara suddenly reached his arms out, and pulled me closer to him, and our lips met. At first, I was surprised, and then I just let him take the lead, my arms intertwining with his. It was all so… perfect. So peaceful. I could have stayed there forever. Finally, I pulled away, both of us gasping for air.

"whoa." I said, laughing softly. That was the first time I've ever kissed a guy.

I slowly took off the illusion, revealing my rinnegan. I instant felt my eyes boot up, and I saw Gaara's chakra mixing with mine.

"Whoa." He said, and I blushed. "Your eyes… there purple, and… rippled." "sorry." I replied. "it feels so good to drop the Illusion some times." Why are you sorry?" their… beautiful." And with that, our lips met again.

AWWWWWW!! How sweet. I warned you that they were gonna make out in this chapter. You cant have a good love story without a little boom boom. So any way here are some "helpful reminders to friends" ( you know who you are)

Reminder to Olivia: you'd better have read this. If not, you're SSSOOO gonna get it in school.

Reminder to Nicole: Dinga Dinga!

Reminder to Kayla: WHAT THE HECK DOES SCRUBBY BUBBELS STAND FOR!!?? You've been calling me it for like the past year and I have nnooo cccllluuuee what it means tell me please, it would make life easier.

Reminder to Danielle; why do you call me EMO? I am Not emo. Goth and emo are 2 very different things.

To all of my posse: SPLEE DOES NOT HAVE A HIDDEN MEANING!! IT IS AN EXCLAMATION!! Now quit asking. Oh and just because writing a love story is against my character, I'm still the same person, not an imposter.

So 'til my next post, live among the armadillos, everyone!!

Don't forget to review!!


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own naruto

Sakura's POV

Kiyoshi was looking… happy today.

Something must have gone seriously wrong.

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensi!" Said Kiyoshi said almost cheerily. Now, I was starting to get super creep-ed out.

Kiyoshi sighed happily.

By this time, I was ready to pull her hair and see if she… or he was wearing a mask.

"Um Kiyoshi?" I asked, and she spun around to face me, clearly happy. "Yes Sakura?" she said, only a hint of disdain in her voice. I half expected her to pin me to a tree and hold a sword to my throat. "Uhh… why are you so… happy/"

"well," she responded quietly.

"I'm Going on a… you know…"

My mouth dropped open, and I couldn't stop it.

"Oh. My. Gosh! When is it?" I asked eagerly.

"Tonight at seven." She replied sheepishly.

"Have you ever had a…"

"um… no." Kiyoshi said quietly, a little embarrassed.

" I could come over your house at six to help you get ready… If you want." I asked

"sure!" Kiyoshi said. See you at six."

I had some serious shopping to do later.

POV

I was really, really, nervous.

To make things worse, Sakura came to my house with a Shopping bag.

I wasn't going to ruin Sakura's glory and tell her Gaara said that we should go out just to get to know each other better.

She was taking this the completely wrong way.

Sakura blind folded me, and told me to get dressed into a piece of cloth.

When I finished putting on the clothes, Sakura did my make up. Then she took the blind fold off, and I looked in a mirror.

I stared at myself for about thirty seconds, my eyes wide.

Then, I screamed bloody murder and locked myself in the bathroom, pressing my exposed back against the polished wood.

Did Sakura want me to wear an ankle length, cleavage showing, white dress? Besides the fact I've never wore a dress n my life, My answer was kill me now.

I actually looked… beautiful?

It was DISGUSTING. "Sakura, give me my clothes." I said, barely keeping my anger under control

She handed me my clothes by sliding them under the door.

I didn't really want to crush her, so I was going to do some remodeling.

I put on my corset to hide the cleavage, some powder to make me look pale, and some eyeliner. I ripped the dress so it was knee length. I even put on some chains for good measure.

Wha la! My own personal touch without crushing Sakura.

I at least looked a lot less… trendy and a lot more like me. I cautiously stepped out of the bathroom, slightly hiding behind the half-opened door. "Done, Sakura." I said, and stepped out from my isolated corner.

"Whoa. I forgot how Goth you were." Sakura said, mouth half open. "you look… beautiful" She shook off her expression.

"Um… I forgot to ask. Who are you dating any way?"

"Well, I've known him since I was five. His name is… Gaara." I said a little embarrassed.

"Wait. Wasn't that the kid you fought in the exams?' She said kind of weirdly.

"Yeah, I know it's kind of weird… but were very similar, and-"

I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Had to end off with another cliffy!

*sigh* how I love to torture you people.

61 hits in 3 days… YAY MEEE! I'm sooo happy now! Keep the reviews comin!!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto

POV

I screamed/squealed when I herd a knock on the door.

Then as I always do, what I've been trained to do in desperate situations- run and find the nearest hiding spot.

I picked a good time, because just as that happened, Gaara came in the door.

Sakura's POV

THIS was Kiyoshi's boyfriend? The kid she fought?

I know there was something she wasn't telling me.

"Uhh…" said the kid, looking confused.

"COME ON KIYOSHI!! YOU ARE WEARING A DRESS. NOBODY IS GONNA MURDER YOU."

"Yeah, well I would gladly be murdered then some one seeing me in this…this vile, repulsive…THING!" I spat out at Sakura.

"But I thought you said you liked it!?" She called back at me.

"Well, It completely slipped my mind that I would be wearing it in front of a boy!" I called back, clearly embarrassed.

Sakura's POV

I sighed and looked at Gaara.

"She's embarrassed because she's wearing a _dress_

I answered, clearly annoyed.

Gaara barley smiled.

He sighed. "Kiyoshi, if you show me, I'll make Sakura let you take it off."

POV

This sounded like a pretty good offer to me, so I stepped out from behind my hiding spot for about half of a millisecond, if that's even possible.

"Oh come on, why wont you show me?"

I wasn't going to let Gaara have some fun torturing me with my biggest weakness. I stepped out from my hiding spot once more, for about 5 seconds this time.

Gaara stared at me, and I blushed. He knew my weak points and I barley even knew him.

" I'm impressed. Wow." Gaara said.

Gaara's POV

"Ok, a deals a deal. Gimme my clothes back. NOW." Kiyoshi said, sounding angry to hide embarrassment.

"Wait. I think I like it." I said, meaning it. She was beautiful. Any person in their right mind could see that.

"NO YOU DON'T." She said, blushing again.

"No, I really do like it. Why don't you wear it?"

She growled, admitting defeat, and walked out the door with me, her combat boots making little clicky sounds on the floor.

"I never noticed you had a tattoo.' I said to Kiyoshi, a

Few awkward minutes later.

She had Seishi* on her back in medium black characters.

"Yeah. It reminds me of what I will become."

Ok? I didn't know how to respond to that, so I didn't

Just then some thing crashed through the wall just in front of us, and I saw Kiyoshi in combat stance, growling at the guy who so rudely interrupted us.

"Hello." Said Kiyoshi in her icy, death-like voice.

The man just stared back, the same type of death stare as Kiyoshi's plastered on his face.

It was like he didn't know I was standing right next to Kiyoshi.

"Gaara, I would like you to meet my father."

Tee Hee! Cliff hanger! Don don don. Please review!! Theres gonna be a totally epic fight scene in the next chapter. YAY! Epicness!

*Seishi means life and death.

Im gonna try to post really soon. Dinga dinga!


	7. Chapter 7

OMG I'm posting so fast.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

POV

I let the words I had never wanted to escape my mouth come out, painfully and icy with resentment.

I was ready to do a full force, close combat battle, and to give it all I had, this was a man I loathed since the age of six.

I'd been anticipating this moment all of my life, but I never imagined it would be like this, my first time out with a boy.

Gaara lurched out with his sand at my father. "No" I commanded, my words the meaning of pure death itself.

He stopped, clearly getting it.

"This is something I have to do, alone" I said, keeping my tone the same.

He stepped back, and quickly walked away.

Immediately, I sprung into action, feeling the sensation of the dark blade technique enclosing my body, and screwed my illusion, revealing my rippled and amethyst eyes.

He poured chakra into his hand, and aimed for my mid-section. I easily dodged and took a sword swipe at his wrist, and it hit perfectly aimed for his vital points. This made blood splatter all over my dress.

Damn, if I didn't die now, Sakura was gonna kill me.

I flipped backwards in the air, feeling the sweet sensational crack ad my boot collided with his jaw, and I whirled as he staggered in pain, hitting him twice on the spine with my swords.

He fell, blood pouring out, and I casually wiped blood of off my blades.

He smiled ironically at me, and choked up another round of blood.

"You know, if I were you, I wouldn't kill me right now. I have some information to tell you."

I thought of him placing another attack, but his whole nervous system was messed up, so that wouldn't work.

"You can't move, so you can't attack me." I said plainly.

" I know that, you little… but sadly, I know I can't kill you. I can only tell you what's going to happen."

Ok, I had to admit that got my attention. I liked at him- my father and motioned to continue.

" It all started when you were born"

Gaara's POV

I was swiftly walking towards Sakura's direction, placing a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

She made a small, surprised shriek , and relaxed when she recognized me.

"Umm… Where's Kiyoshi?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

"Well, she may have gotten her dress a little bloody.'

Sakura looked at me with a horrified expression.

POV

I was shocked.

"- so in a week, they will come and get you. You will die. Then, you will either live-… or die." My own father continued.

I killed him, blood poured everywhere, and my vision got all spotty, and I fainted.

Oh, did I tell You how I love to torture you people? If you were me you'd understand. So till chaper 8, live among the armadillos, everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I don't own naruto

POV

I woke up, and my eyes adjusted to find the cream colored wall and black wooden bed frame of my room.

There was an odd heat next to, me, so I reluctantly looked to my right, and to my own horror found myself practically molesting Gaara.

And here's the catch,- I was enjoying it.

So here I am, sleeping with someone I barley even knew.

He looked over to me, and noticing my eyes were open, and rolled off of my small bed and hit the floor.

He gave me a 'you will die a slow and painful death if you tell any one about this' look.

And I knew that look- because it was the same one I used.

He awkwardly stood up, and avoiding eye contact and clearly shedding an embarrassed look, and walked out of my house as if he never did it with me.

OHHHHHHHH CRAP!!! I was successful on my first outing.

Sakura walked in fretfully, and only then did I realize I was naked except for a skimpy bra and underwear.

So I did what needed to be done, and crossed my arms over my exposed private rectangle.

And to think, Gaara saw me practiclly naked!

Now, I was glad to accept whatever fate led me to.

So I gave Sakura a 'you will die a slow and painful death if you tell anyone about this' kind of look, and she retreated hastily.

I found my normal clothes, trying to shove the thought of last nights encounter with… _HIM _out of my mind.

Sakura's POV

Did they REALLY?

Kiyoshi was 13, WAY to young for that.

I shot her a stupefied stare with my mouth hanging open as she glumly and tiredly walked out of her small house.

" No, we did NOT"

She spat at me and narrowed her eyes. Kiyoshi could really look mean if she wanted to.

There was something on her mind, and I could easily tell when I looked in her… EYES!!!!???

POV

Sakura gaped at me.

" Uhh… What's wro-"

HOLY CRAP! I had forgotten to pull off my illusion!

" Oh, yeah that." I laughed nervously to her, hoping to blow it off, but it obviously didn't work

"It's my… rinnegan."

I said and blushed.

" what _is _ it?"

"Its my ummm…" I said uncomfortable to share this with any one, and I had forgotten Gaara already knew.

He really knew how to get to me sometimes.

"ocular jujitsu" I said, clearly embarrassed.

"Cool! Kinda like Sasuke's sharingan?"

I really had it with her, so I decided to put Sasuke down a little to upset her.

"Better than that." I said and smirked evily at the pink haired softy, who nearly killed me with questions.

Hi people of the internet!! Wow, I am really posting fast lately. Please review and tell your friends to read it and tell your friends to tell their friends ect.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, and I'm pretty sure I never will.

POV

Sakura looked curiously into the depths of my amethyst eyes, and I started to back away.

Just as I was starting to actually tolerate my pink haired team-mate, she totally blew it.

"Bye Sakura, I'll see you in training tomorrow, alright?"

As the last words left my mouth, I noticed her going over to obsess (as usual) over Sasuke, and I sighed.

I snuggled into my blanket, tired and thoughtful over the days events. I drifted off into a restless sleep, stirring once every few minutes.

The next day…

POV

I woke up groggy and cranky and I felt like crap.

As my amethyst eyes adjusted to the dim light, I saw a face peering over me.

Was paranoid with the upcoming and drastic change in my life about to happen, so I jabbed a chakra filled hand at the blurry face, and jumped out of bed, ready for a fight to the death.

"Kiyoshi, you really have to stop doing that." Gaara replied glumly. Being a man of few words, this was a lot to say.

I could tell he felt more… comfortable around me.

No… not comfortable, but just less tense.

He smelled like blood.

And damn it smelled good.

Suddenly, a burst of and chakra pinned me too the wall. Gaara's Chakra was not flaring, so he wasn't angry at any thing. He stepped closer to me, and started to press his lips to mine, gradually sliding down my neck.

He rested his nose in my hair, both of us gasping for air.

"you missed training today. He said into my hair.

Oh crap, not again.

Just to get in your face: splee.

Ok, im gonna try to post soon, and I probably will since I posted the past nine chapters in like, a week. Yay!

Omg thanxs so much for reading!!

WhIII DO mY nosT rILLLs WhisPer TOOOOO MEEE?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

POV

Oh crap, not again.

I was too indulged In Gaara to care right now though.

The next day… 

POV

I was walking home from the training field when I herd a noise, and a spark of chakra caught my eye. I didn't prepare for a fight yet, but was on high guard.

A red head jumped out of a nearby tree, and I thought it was Gaara until I noticed the black and red cloak.

It had to be Akatsuki.

I easily dodged the attack, letting the red head miss me by a few feet.

"I'm pleased to make you're acquaintance." He said, and I noticed his rinnegan.

I was really surprised that he had one, I thought there were only three bearers of the gift.

"I'm Pain, or God realm." He said. "I'm here to kill you."

This couldn't mean anything good.

"Where'd you get that from?" I said icily, meaning his rinnegan.

"Well, I have some connections, and I know you're brother."

I shrugged the surprise off my shoulders, trying to hide it.

"Well, now I know what dad was talking about." I said icily, smirking slightly.

"I will die, and than I will either live or die.'

I knew that there was something I clearly didn't understand because of the ironic grin on his face.

"Well, I guess it's time to test you." Said Pain.

Gaara's POV

I didn't know where Kiyoshi was, she should have been home an hour ago. I was going to claim her mine forever. So I went into the forest to go look for her.

I liked Kiyoshi. A lot.

I liked her touch, her smell, and her closeness. I liked the sound of her fragile little heart, and I liked her toughness. She would be mine… forever.

A bright light shot up in the middle if the forest, and Gaara herd a loud ringing sound.

The light was yellow and purple and really bright, He knew it had to be her.

POV

I had been fighting long and hard and I was cut and bloody.

I was gasping greedily at the air, but I couldn't fill my aching lungs.

I lunged to the side as an attack grazed my shoulder, and I collapsed on the ground in pain and tiredness.

I tried to force my legs to stand up, but I didn't have the strength to lift my sweat drenched body up into a standing position.

Pain walked over to me, his rinnegan interlocking with mine, and I still held his icy glare.

He barley was sweating, and this angered me greatly.

"I like you."

Said Pain.

Gaara's POV

I burst into the clearing just as I saw a bloody hand reach through Kiyoshi, and she slumped onto the ground.

The other red head took his hand out of _my _Kiyoshi's chest. She was so beautiful when she was covered in blood.

I reached my sand out, constricting him in a cocoon of harsh needles.

He fought for a minute before breaking free.

Kiyoshi let out a soft choked cry.

"Gaara, I lo-"

She was interrupted by a bust of blood coming out of her mouth.

Was she going to say love, or loathe?

I was going to kill him. Even if I meant my life first.

Pain's POV

I gently picked up Kiyoshi, disappearing into a thick cloud of smoke after making a couple of hand signs.

The last thing I saw was the sand kid staring at me with a look of pain and hat in his eyes.

Who was he and how did he know Kiyoshi? I wondered as I appeared into a dark room.

"Shall we get started?"

The black-haired Negato asked.

POV

I was standing in a black room wearing a torn purple dress that stopped at my knees. I only had time to wonder where I was when a burning and piercing pain exploded on my back

I gasped for air violently and crumpled onto the ground.

I noticed that my tattoos were glowing purple, and that was where the pain was coming from. The death side was glowing brighter than the death side.

Out of nowhere, light exploded from the life side, and pain broke and crumpled my average form.

I woke up in a dark room, with two blurry faces peering eagerly over me.

I looked at the red head, my vision still blurred.

"G-Gaara?" I asked eagerly, and my vision cleared, revealing the kid I had fought yesterday.

"you." I said angrily, ice in my tone. "wait." I said again the ice leaving my voice and instantly was replaced by surprise.

"Didn't you kill me yesterday?" I asked, honestly confused.

" not yesterday, lat week." He said, and I was shocked.

"how the- why the – what the…" my voice trailed off.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" I screamed from my laying position.

Then, I noticed the other. It was black-haired, male skinny, and smiling at me. It was Negato- my long, lost, brother.

BWA HAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!! CLIFFFFFFF HANGER!!!!! I am sooooo mean.

Any way, I'll probably post tomorrow morning.

Please review on stuff and what you think should happen in the story!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

POV

I gaped at him.

My brother.

Whoa.

I had known he had joined the aktsuki, a world feared organization of criminals. They were top secret and classified, so I didn't know that much about them, and I was sure that was how it would stay.

I didn't know what business they wanted with me either.

The only thing I knew was that Negato and I had some serious talking to do.

I sat up painfully, and it took all of my strength to stay upright. My back was still slightly burning from the purple dress and black room encounter.

Suddenly an extreme pain exploded in my temples.

I saw a man, holding a baby. There was a woman, she was on a hospital bed. The rain was sweeping in long recklessly streaking across the sky, not showing any mercy to the earth.

The man was holding the woman's hand, and her abdomen was covered in blood. She was pale and life less. Suddenly it struck me- the woman was dead.

The baby was wailing and its face was red with closed eyes.

I was shivering slightly, sweating a cold sweat, and holding and rubbing my temples.

Negato was smiling at me, and said in a raspy voice "It will only hurt the first few times."

That was a relief. If I was going to get death visions, I hoped what he had said was true.

"ok…" I said confused.

"What do I do now?" I asked him, obviously clueless.

"You are the bridge between life and death. The mid point in witch the earth turns on its axis. The one thing that can pass through the impenetrable walls of life and death.

"The Equinox between light and darkness."

Whoa. That was deep.

I was still pretty confused though.

"So how does this apply to me? Why me? Besides the death visions, what else is my purpose, or my meaning?" I asked desperately, and almost broke down crying.

"Kiyoshi," he said, shaking his head. "You can control life and death."

I was shocked.

That seemed to be happening too much lately.

"And how the hell am I supposed to that?" I asked icily.

Pain walked into the back of the dark room, and laid a dead body before me.

Pour all of your black chakra into your hands and press. Be careful, it's a really unstable type of chakra.

Now I was really confused.

"_Black _charka?" I asked.

"Yes. It comes into access when you are changed into your true form." Said Negato.

"Um… OK?" I said and searched for the black chakra with my rinnegan.

Just as he said, the chakra was there, and there was about as much of it as all of my other types of chakra put together and multiplied by two.

I poured the unfamiliar chakra and pressed on the body The chakra instantly started to pour from my body into the dead man's.

I groaned and slumped over, exhausted.

And of course, the man bolted upright, and Negato killed him, again.

I started to hyperventilate, but stopped right after I started.

This chakra was really powerful.

"Now, use the chakra to teleport back to your field.'

Negato showed me a few hand signs, and I copied them.

Almost instantly, I disappeared into a black mist, and found myself back in the field.

There was blood on the ground… my blood.

I realized that I was wearing a black, silk, thin, trench coat like piece of clothing.

It had many pockets, chains, and buckles on it, and it said seishi on the back in purple, perfectly matching my tattoos. I laughed harshly to myself.

Since I was the heir, I got the heir loom.

There was sand next to my blood on the ground.

Uhh ohh.

Gaara must have seen me die.

Don don dooooonnnnnnn.

CLIFFFFFFF HANGER!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! XD


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

This was bad bad bad bad bad.

Gaara was probably going to go on a killing spree if he'd seen me die.

Crap crap crap crap crap.

Or worse…

If shukaku took control, all of Konoha would be demolished into ruins.

I rushed through the forest, agilely weaving through and around trees. I was running so fast I was skating on air.

As if on cue, There was a monstrous roar that scared the birds leaving in winged-waves across the sky.

I could hear the soft beating of their wings thanks to my super human senses.

I saw the huge amount of chakra unleashing a shockwave across the ground, and the demon turned to face me.

Gaara's POV

Was I dead? Because Kiyoshi was standing in the path of my demons advancing claw.

Time seemed to slow down for a split second.

She was so beautiful. Her hair rippled slightly as she extended to fingers… and threw the demon away without even making an effort?!

I've never seen someone hurt Shukaku so easily before in my life.

Shukaku was lamely tossed aside like a small stone.

POV

The giant demon was thrown into the trees, crushing everything in its path, and knocking over trees.

Gaara had gained control over himself, but as I was about to explain everything, I had another sensational pain in my temples.

It didn't hurt as bad as before, this time it felt like someone was driving nails into my head, not fire hot nails.

I saw a vision of Sakura lying dead on the ground, her fragile body crushed by a tree.

Sakura's POV

I awoke from the black room, my heart beating quickly and fluttering in my chest.

Kiyoshi had slumped over in Gaara's arms, breathing heavily, her long black bangs covering her eyes and expression.

"You owe me- big time." Kiyoshi spat angrily at me.

There was a new intensity in her voice that I couldn't place, but it was almost scary.

1 hour later…

"so wait… I just died… and you brought me back to life????" I asked, ready to hyperventilate.

"Hell yes. And that's why you owe me."

Kiyoshi was so intimidating. What had happened to her?

"What happened to you, Kiyoshi? why are you so different" I asked her.

From Kiyoshi's leaning position against a tree, she closed her eyes and laughed softly.

"that's for me to know, and you to find out. Said Kiyoshi with an evil smirk.

If you have any songs that you think would fit would fit this, I would love love love to know them!!!!! Omg thx soooooooooooooooooooooooo much for reading!!!


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto

This chapter is a transition chapter. Two years pass

Sakura had gone to medical school after Sasuke had left Konoha to kill his brother, Itachi, who had joined the Akatsuki.

Naruto had went to train with the Sage master Jiraya.

Gaara had become Kazekage back in sand, and had a whole fan club of girls who thought he was hot (but Kiyoshi was and would always be number one on his short list of girls.)

Kiyoshi was learning to control the black chakra slowly, with some guidance from Kakashi.

She had become extremely powerful and had risen among the ranks and helped out the Hokage, or most respected person in Konoha, or the best ninja.

Her visions were becoming less painful, and she barley even felt them now. Her eyes would just go black for a second, and she would see it.

Omg this chapter was sooooooooooooo short and easy to type. I'm gonna post 13 soon (today is march 18 10) so keep an eye out for it.

With more hot descriptions of Gaara in my next chapter!!!

Ps I don't do sequals…. So not to conruse anyone, im still continuing this story and I probably wont end soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

POV I slipped in and out of a short and restless sleep, fearing for Gaara's life.

Since the Akatsuki had captured him… what were they going to do now?

Even if Gaara died, I could still bring him back to life… but how? With his massive chakra, I wouldn't be able to fill it all with my black Chakra without killing my self… would I?

Thoughts like this filled my head like storm clouds brewing into a hurricane.

Kakashi called down that It was time to go just as that hurricane was about to destroy my mind.

We all sat up, and it looked as if none of us had gotten to sleep.

Everyone accept Chiyo, an old sand shinobi.

I didn't like her, and didn't trust her at all.

I didn't like people I couldn't read (everyone accept for Gaara, any way.).

So we all took off, and in no time, met a tired team Gui with Lee, Neji, and Tenten.

"We had a fight with Kisame!" said Lee excitedly, like that was a good thing. Neji and Tenten looked at him like they wanted to kill him for saying that.

But the idiot in the green leotard paid no attention.

"shut up, Lee." Said Sakura and Neji at the same time, right on sync.

"Any thing for you, fair and beautiful maiden!!" Said an enthusiastic Lee, kneeling to kiss Sakura's hand, and she was trying to push down a look of disgust.

I really really hoped Gaara and I didn't look like that in public.

We were in front of a huge spherical boulder blocking the entrance to the cave where Neji had traced Gaara with his baykugan.

I was about to kill Lee myself, though. He was rambling on about Sakura.

There was a letter sign in the center of the boulder, and according to Neji, there were five more of these seals, and you had to rip off the seals at the same time to activate the seal and break the boulder.

Team Gui was going to find all of the seals and rip them off at the same time, and Sakura was going to break the giant boulder.

Wail we were waiting for team Gui to pull the seals, I started to think again.

Thinking can kill you, and torture you, easily. And you had to think all of the time, and we can't stop the unpleasant thoughts from entering your head.

I was thinking about Gaara. About the death vision that I saw of him.

I didn't want to tell the rest of team seven about the vision I saw, because I didn't want to upset Naruto.

He thought of Gaara as a friend because they were so alike.

The thought of seeing Naruto a psycho killer like Gaara used to be sent chills down my spine.

That would just be plain funny, and scary.

Just as I had another death vision of a small girl getting stabbed.

Being who I am, I now understood how harsh the world was.

I relized I had forgotten to close my eyes to hide them turning black, and when I came out of the trance, Naruto was shaking my shoulders.

"It's Gaara… Its Gaara… please don't tell me it's Gaara!" he was screaming at me.

"Relax, Naruto."

I said wail prying him off of me.

"It's not Gaara." I said, calming him down. He looked really relived when I told him that.

Just then, I herd a huge smash, and I dodged out of the way of rock pieces whizzing through the air.

There was a cave like entrance, and we cautiously stepped inside.

"before I knew it, Naruto was screaming "Gaara, get up!"

I whipped my head around to find Gaara lying on his back, and I couldn't hear his heartbeat.

Uh oh.

This couldn't have been anything good.

It took my a moment to register my dead love lying on the ground, twenty feet from me.

I was shocked.

I almost missed the fact that there was a long haired blind boy with an Akatsuki robe sitting on Gaara's chest.

I was overcome by anger and rage, and I couldn't control my self.

I couldn't stand it.

Gaara? Dead?

My mind couldn't register it.

Who ever had killed him was going to die a very slow and painful death.

I didn't know if I could revive Gaara, because of shukaku.

Not without taking my own life, any way.

Yay!!!!!! Chapter 14 is finally finally posted!! We all know that Gaaras gonna come back to life though.

I wouldn't have wrote this if Gaara had died.

Like, no point in that!!!!!!!

Again, if you have any songs you think would fit this, all you need to do is review. You don't need to give any personnel info, and I would love it if you did.

So type the song and then the artist or bant. much for reading REVIEWWWWW!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Naruto.

POV

It took all of my slowly obtained self control not to burst out crying.

Seeing someone die in a vision was nothing like seeing someone really die, in front of you.

Especially someone you loved.

That could wait, though.

First, I was going to rip he blonds' head off.

"Well well, Kiyoshi, Long time no see."

He said, and smiled wickedly.

"Come on, Sasori, we should get going." Said the blond, and spit something out from a mouth… on his hand?

"How do you know me?" I asked, doing all that I could to keep my voice from shaking.

"I know your brother. He's on the team too." By team, he meant Akatsuki.

"What's your name? I said, dropping my illusion to reveal my rinnegan. I didn't really need to cover it up any more, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura already knew about me.

"Deidera. Do you remember me yet, hn?"

"no." I said plainly, trying to find the source of his chakra.

Was he trying to stall?

The chakra was coming from his hands, and there was clay coming from the mouths.

He then threw the clay onto the ground. And a huge bird like sculpture appeared from a thick cloud of smoke.

The bird began to move, and it swallowed Gaara's body whole.

"Beautiful art, hn?" said Deidera, and he jumped off of the bird and flew out of the room.

"everything is going to be ok, Sakura." Chiyo said and stood in front of Sakura, who was trembling slightly.

"why don't you three go after Deidera, and we'll stay here with Sasori?" Chiyo said calmly and motioned to Sakura.

I think she knew how much Gaara meant to me, and so she was letting me fight the one with him.

So I eagerly sped off and followed the bird, Kakashi and Naruto not that far behind me.

Naruto came up next to me and said "Got any ideas?" "Nah, I'll work something out." I replied, feeling the thrill of adrenaline pulsing through my veins.

I figured all I needed was a little bit of rinnegan use, and that would be fine. I didn't want to use any of my precious black chakra; I was saving it for Gaara.

I propelled myself into the air, and made a few swipes at Deidera with my swords, and I hit him twice. No where major though.

Kakashi used his sharingan, and blew off Deidera's arm.

Good, there was one less mouth to worry about.

He threw a small handful of little clay birds at my, and I dodged them. By the type of chakra he was using, I could tell they were bombs. I easily dodged, and they hit the ground around me in an explosion.

So that's what those clay things were.

It took him a little longer to throw with one arm, but even that didn't faze him at all.

I decided that it wasn't the blond that I should be aiming for, but the bird.

With out the bird, he couldn't fly.

I conjured up two gigantic light blades with my rinnegan, and sent them spinning through the air.

They successfully severed the wings, and the bird disappeared into a thick cloud of smoke.

Gaara's limp form fell onto the ground a few feet behind me.

I was so tempted to look- at his dead face.

But I didn't have time for that now- I had a blond to flay.

I literally ran up the side of the steep plateau we were running parallel to, kicking up dust in my wake.

I extended my fingers upward, felling the raw power of the dark blade course through my body.

I was ready to kill, bloodlust in my now glassy black eyes.

Just as I was about to fell the satisfying crack of his neck, he smirked, and disappeared into a cloud or smoke.

Damn it!! I thought to my self.

The rage and hate left me, and was immediately replaced by the sorrow and pain of loosing Gaara.

I saw a beaten up and sweating Sakura desperately looking for signs of life within Gaara, and was flanked by Chiyo and Naruto, Naruto with a pleading look in his eyes.

I didn't know how their fight had gone, but I saw no sign of Sasori, so that was good.

I walked over to Gaara's body, and removed his shirt.

Sakura looked into my eyes, clearly upset over the loss.

"Do you think you can revive him?" She asked. I wanted to let her hug me, and to have a shoulder to cry on. I've never needed that before, but I had really become fond of my pink haired team mate.

" I don't Know." I said, knowing I probably couldn't.

Willing accepting death, without having Gaara beside me would be infinat pain times twenty.

I placed my hands on Gaara's bare chest,…

Cliff hanger!!!!! WOOOO in 14, I meat to say blond not blind. Sry!!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

POV

Just as I was about to seal my fate reviving Gaara, I felt two hands on my back.

I spun my head around; mad that anyone would try to stop me.

I saw Chiyo's old and wrinkled face.

I immediately tensed, and waited for what she had to say.

Instead, she smiled. "You know what will happen if you do that." She said. And yes, I did know.

"I'm old, I've lived my life. You are young, and extremely important to the earth's existence. I can help you. So step aside, I've got work to do!!"

She said this almost cheerily, and started to laugh.

Her laugh was loud and boisterous, and filled up the whole space. That laugh was so familiar, because it was my moms laugh, the one I herd many times a day eleven years ago.

Lost in Chiyo's words, I blindly moved aside, gaping at her.

She was going to sacrifice herself… for me?

I didn't know why she was doing it though.

And what was all this "saving the world" crap?

"ok, Kiyoshi, I'm ready," and Chiyo motioned for me to come.

Now I was confused. Why did she want me to come?

"wait… what are you doing" I asked her.

"I'm going to help you." She said.

I stepped in front of Gaara, facing Chiyo, and waited for directions.

I put on my rarely used questioning look.

She understood. "It's simple. Just do what would you would normally do, and I'll help you. You won't die."

OOOOKKKKK? I was confused.

I understood her now. I liked her, and now trusted her.

So I took a deep breath, flexed my arms, and kneeled down beside Gaara's dead form.

The next day…

Gaara's POV

Kiyoshi looked like death. She was pale and lifeless looking.

It was hard to even believe she was clinging to life after all of that.

Because of her, I was alive, and she was in terrible shape.

I was going to kill her when she woke up.

I was in an embarrassing and awkward embrace from my brother Kankuro and my sister Temari.

Kiyoshi was lying on the ground, exhausted from reviving me.

I finally broke free of the hug, with much struggle.

When I stepped out of the circle of my two siblings, I noticed how many people were stand around me. They were all smiling and clapping, and my fan club of girls were giggling and swooning. It sickened me, and that's why I liked Kiyoshi. She was the complete opposite of most girls. She was tough, understanding, icy, powerful, smart, (and although she didn't like to admit it) amazingly beautiful.

I've never had so many people that cared about me.

I'd always been the killer, the murderer. The one that was hated by everyone else. The monster.

This is what I thought about as I was carrying Kiyoshi to the hospital in my village, Suna, or the Hidden Sand Village (or just Sand).

I didn't even know if she was going to live, even after all of this.

But if she died, I would have to die with her, losing her would be like death a thousand times over.

Cliff hanger. As usual. Chhheeerrrbbbbbbb. I need to come up with a new phrase to type in after my chapters. So today im just gonna go with a kind of lame one.

So 'til my next post… We killed them and ate their liver!!!

Oh and before I forget…

DAMN IT, NICOLE!! WHY DO YOU KEEP MOCKING MY STORIES!!! ( reference to your comment: Gaara must have seen me die! In gay accent)

*sigh* what ever. U r still my friend, and I respect the fact that you can come up with an inappropriate comment for 85% of things people say. And yes, I do know what (o)(o) stands for.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I opened my eyes a slit, revealing a relived/tired Sakura.

"where in hell am I?" I asked weakly.

"In an ummmm…. Hospital." Ooh crap that was bad.

"In Suna." Sakura said, her tone soft and she was slightly cringing with her words.

My situation had just gotten 10 times worse.

Now I had to get through Gaara.

And for what I had done, he would be furious.

Gaara was very protective of me. I guessed it was all of Shukaku's instincts. That wasn't very good though, because Gaara + me + protect= big sandy boom boom.

I hopped out of the bed, the chemical smell filling my nose and the past events filling my head.

I wobbled on my feet for a second before steadying myself, I was still lacking energy.

My jacket was hanging on the bedpost along with my swords. I threw them on, preparing to walk out the door; and a warm hand fell on my icy shoulder.

"Wait! You're still not completely healed. You should stay for another day or two." Sakura pleaded with me. I gave her a death glance, and she immediately withdrew, letting me pass though the door way.

Almost as soon as I walked out, a familiar burst of sand and chakra pinned me to the wall, and I knew better than to struggle against it.

Before I could think clearly, a pair of lips and messy scarlet hair brushed my face.

Barley after I registered that Gaara was standing pressed against me- alive and breathing, I felt him slap me across the face. Not hard enough to hurt me, but hard enough to tell me he was furious.

"Why the hell did you do that?! Risk your life for me! How could you be so stupid?! I love you! How could you just throw your life away so easily!?" Fumed Gaara.

I had never seen Gaara so mad before.

Usually, he was just Mr. EMO and didn't show any emotion around people.

This was a real shocker.

"And you expect me to live without you? Selfish brat." I said icily.

He pulled me in for another kiss, but this time, it wasn't passionate. It was more of a 'you are mine and don't forget it' kiss.

It was still exhilarating to kiss his tall and lean figure, even though I knew he was furious right now.

I started to wind my hands up his neck, and he pulled away as soon as my hands touched his skin.

He grasped them in his tightly, and this sent a sudden burst of pain.

"ow ow ow ow ow ow ahh! Let go please let go Gaara that hurts!!" I said in about a millisecond.

He loosened the grip on my hands, so that they were resting on top of his.

I looked into his jade eyes, and he looked right back into my purple ones.

"I… Hurt you."

He said, looking pained and scared and furious all the same time.

"No you didn't. You're just stressed."

I said, and looked at my hands, and realized that they were wrapped in clean, white cloth.

The events came flooding back into my mind at full force, showing no mercy.

Flashback

POV

I pressed my hands to Gaara's exposed and unmoving chest.

There were two warm and reassuring hands on my back, and then everything exploded into a huge field of blinding light.

I was thrown backwards and away from Gaara's dead body and the hands on my back were gone.

My back hit the ground with shattering force, and all of the breath was pushed from my lungs.

I lay on my back, I couldn't breathe, and it felt as if my hands were on fire. And black chakra was pouring out of body painfully.

I tried to scream, but I had no air.

I felt like I was trapped inside the black room again, the splitting pain coming in shock waves across my body.

I couldn't see, could barley move, and horrible pain was coming from everywhere.

Then, everything went black, and I woke up in the hospital with Sakura.

POV

I stared at my messed up hands, and realized what happened.

The black chakra must have burned them.

"No… you didn't hurt me, Gaara" My tone was softer and less harsh.

I shook my head to try to clear my thoughts.

"Where's Chiyo? I wanna talk to her." I said.

"dead." Replied somberly, and I looked at him in horror.

Death death die die!!!

Yay! Happy happy die die!!

I found a good and awesome song that pretty much fits this story, and it's a really good song.

It's called Fixxxer by Metallica, and most of it fits.

It's a really sick song with a sweet guitfiddle (guitar) part that I really wanna learn to play.

Tee hee, I like to use fancy Rocker language.

I was sooo upset yesterday because I del;eated the original chapter 17, but I kinda like this one better.

Lots more drama.

OMG NICOLE!!! YOU ARE WRITING SOMETHING THAT ISN'T ABOUT FAT PEOPLE AND TWINKIES!!!! YAY4U!!!!!! it's actually good, too.

I really hope to get the next chapter posted really soon… and b4 I 4get…

Yay, Becca!! You found meeee!

*sigh* *tear* I feel soo loved.

Yayyyyy! I'm gonna post really soon and I am always open for suggestions on songs, because I really wanna hear what you people think. I don't know what's gonna happen in the next chapter soooo… please review!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I gaped at Gaara in horror.

Chiyo was dead?

It was my fault. Why did she want to keep me alive anyway?

Why did my life matter to her over her own?

Realizing I was on the verge of hyperventilating, Gaara held me close, his lips in my hair.

I wanted to stay there forever, Gaara and I together and close with no one else around.

Dreaming was the worst kind of torture.

It told of wonderful and alternate realities that could probably never happen.

And then when you dream, your mind gets distracted by the wonderful things in wonderland. Then, you find yourself questioning the world, and that either led to great or horrible things.

I allowed myself a tear… one and one only, and it was a heavy load off of my shoulders.

Gaara's POV

I sensed someone approaching by the sound of foot steps.

I tensed, Kiyoshi noticed, and immediately was on guard.

I sighed. No one would question me, the Kazekage* and my girlfriend.

We just stayed in that position together, when finally Kiyoshi pulled away lightly.

"C'mon, we should really go." Said Kiyoshi with a hint of one of her rare smiles.

I was still glued to her side, I never wanted to leave her again; because the last time I did that it didn't go so well.

An hour later…

POV

I was sitting on Gaara's bed at his house, our backs pressed against each others in a sitting position.

It was wonderful.

He pulled me into a short and exhilarating kiss, but we only got to stay there for a few seconds until there was a knock on the door, and I clearly frowned in disappointment. Gaara noticed, and shed one of his rare amused smiles.

I got up and walked silently into another room, the person at the door was probably just informing him on some of his 'important Kazekage business.'

"Ohh Mr. Kazekage, sir! Please help! There is a strange man approaching the city! We don't know who he is, but he is wearing a black and red cloak, and doesn't look like just a traveler."

Hearing this, I threw on my swords and jacket, and tried to nudge past Gaara and out the door.

He blocked my way. "No." He said.

"yes." I said and crossed my arms.

He glared at me.

"Yes, well, it. Could. Be. Someone. That I. know." I replied, letting a snarl rise in my throat.

"Oh, come on Gaara!? I am not missing another fight with a possible Akatsuki member." I said, slightly pouting childishly.

"Yeah, and we know how that went… _last time_."

"Shut up Gaara! You know damn well that that dude could be my brother! I want to kill him Sooo badly sometimes."

The man at the door just stared at us

"You really shouldn't go. It could be dangerous." Said the man at the door.

"Shut up, or I'll pull your spleen out through your nose!" I practically screamed.

Most of the time, it was really easy for me to control my temper, but now I just ticked.

"She's a lot more capable than she looks." Gaara said plainly, clearly having fun pushing my limits.

Gaara sighed." I guess we'll go check it out." He said, and grabbed my arm to pull me out the door, not giving the man a chance to say anything more.

Suddenly, my eyes went black, and the man stared at me in horror.

When I was out of my vision, the man was kneeling in front of me, clearly recognizing me from the myths.

"Rise." I said.

"I'm sorry, your greatness. I didn't mean to offend you. Please spare my life!"

Well that was weird.

" quit stereotyping me, and I'll let you off easy." I said, set back by the man's reaction.

"Oh and, don't tell anyone who I am." I said with a smirk, walking to catch up to Gaara who was only a stones throw in front of me.

Wow. That chapter was weird.

I finally moved it to the Naruto section.

Wooooooooow I'm stupid. Thx to the people that helped me correct my stupid unrealization. You know who you are.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

POV

Gaara and I walked out into the sand away from Suna, ready to confront the Intruder.

He was tense, and had slightly angled his body so that he was in front of me.

There was a small black speck quickly increasing in size, and it definitely Akatsuki because of the little red cloud pattern on it.

I was ready. The man would be here in less than a minute now. To be prepared, I put some black chakra into my hands, this could have been my brother. Or pain. Or Deidera. Or Sasuke. The possibilities were endless.

Before I had time to even think about what I was doing, I had made an amazing leap into the air, trying to slam all of my black chakra down on him.

Something was wrong. I could feel it.

I felt shaky and uncoordinated.

I missed him greatly, and that's something I rarely do.

I was starting to feel light headed, dizzy even.

I landed on the ground with out my usual gracefulness and stumbled a little bit.

The whole world was spinning around me. Was this some type of Jujitsu?

I could only make out some of the words the man was saying, and even they were hard to under stand.

" help!- they got me and did this to- put these weird things- I cant control myself- kill- or I'll die- help! Weird man- in a dark room- have a family- didn't know what they were talking- and you know she can't control it. Be careful-" I couldn't hear the rest, a wave of nausea sweep over me, and a horrible pain exploded from somewhere inside of me, and I instantly crumpled to the ground.

It felt like that day all over again, the hand reaching through me, the pain, and my desperate glance at Gaara.

Blood.

Some sticky crimson liquid and I saw the death vision. The man in the cloak dropped to the ground dead, and I was relieved to find the blood was not my own.

Another burst of pain was unsheathed from some where deep inside of me.

I let out a pained cry, and every thing went black.

Gaara's POV

There was a blinding light, and there was an outline of Kiyoshi in black in the center of it.

Her body was limp on the ground… so what was this thing?

The next thing I knew, the thing was shooting light blades at me, and I blocked them with my sand easily.

The thing than let out a menacing roar that could probably be heard for miles around.

It grew into a huge black cloud, barley resembling Kiyoshi's outline now.

The purple rotating glow around it was destroying everything in its path.

Out of no where, It dissolved into a black cloud of mist with a horrible, demonic shriek, and all concentrated itself into one spot, and entered Kiyoshi's body.

She opened her eyes a few seconds later.

Alright, Nicole. This is the best angry rampage I can think up that fits with the story right now, it's late at night and you asked me to. Soo yeah. I'm tired. Gonna go to sleep.

I don't really feel like it though.

But I'm tired.

I woke up this morning like, I am totally gonna hate life today, and now I'm thinking the same thing.

So night.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

POV

I was having a dream where I was lazily strolling through a field of daises in a dress. The wind was blowing lightly; rippling my dress and hair in the strong sunlight and under the clear robins egg blue sky.

I was harshly swept away from my lackadaisical dream and placed into the sand.

It was like being in a crater. All of the sand looked as if it had been swirled around be and set back down.

It was like I was in the direct center of a giant bowl of sand.

I tried to stand up, but as I moved, waves of weakness would course thought my body painfully.

I squeezed my eyes shut tight and tried, and this time strong hands helped me up.

Gaara's POV

I picked up Kiyoshi bridal style, and she didn't protest.

She quietly snuggled into me.

"Ugh. What happened?" asked Kiyoshi half heartedly.

"I don't know" I said, and was truly puzzled by what the hell had just happened.

"You ok?" I asked a few minutes later.

"Mmmm hmm. I think so. Just wanna go to sleep for a little while." She said, sounding weak and tired.

I took her back to my house and laid Kiyoshi on the bed, by this time she was already sleeping.

I silently lay down next to her.

POV

I opened my eyes, and looked at the wall.

"Morning, sunshine." Said a voice that I immediately recognized was Gaara's. I sat up right, and looked out the window.

The sun was coming up, a fiery bud blooming in the star speckled sky.

Oh crap. How long had I slept for?

"How long have I been out?" I asked, closing my eyes a bit.

"Eighteen hours. Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Gaara said. Damn, eighteen hours?

"ummm… sorry?" I said.

"why are you sorry? You looked really tired before. That stunt you pulled off scared the crap out of me"

What was he talking about?

"Um, what did I do that scared the crap out of you?" I said blankly.

Gaara sighed. "I'll tell you later, ok?"

I knew he was hiding something.

Just as I was going to ask him again, there was a knock at the door.

We both jumped out of the bed, and I started to comb my messy hair through my fingers and tried to look presentable.

I was pretty surprised to hear Sakura's voice as Gaara

answered the door.

"Hi. Do you know where Kiyoshi is?" Sakura asked Gaara.

"COMING!!" I called and walked to the door.

"Hi." I greeted my pink haired teammate.

"We are leaving tomorrow. Are you gonna come with us?" Sakura said, trying to put ice in her tone. It was so pathetic I almost laughed out loud.

"Jeez. Gimme a break. I've had like, two near death experiences in the past five days."

"Yeah. Any way, I guess I'll come." I said, looking down to hide my glum expression.

I didn't want to leave Gaara again after had just been reunited with him.

Sakura walked back out the door and didn't say anything to me.

"Hmph. What's her problem?" I muttered.

Gaara's POV

" you can tell me now. You know you'll have to sometime." Said Kiyoshi icily.

"Honestly, I have no idea. You turned into some black thing. It grew. Then it disappeared into mist." I said.

" THANKS FOR TELLING ME EARLIER!!!!!" she almost yelled.

Yay meeeeeeeeeee! Twenty chapters finished!!!

That's a pretty big milestone for an amateur author like me.

I made it all the way through!!! Lol 3

I hope I get to post my next chapter soon so keep a look out for it!!! I don't know what's gonna happen yet, I haven't decided yet. I just kinda go with what I think when I sit down at the computer. So if you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know!!! Review please!!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

P.S this is NOT the last chapter.

POV

I was really angry at Gaara for not telling me what had happened.

Since it had happened to me, I felt I had the right to know.

"Sorry." Gaara mumbled.

I sighed. "Whatever."

The Next day…

I didn't want to go back home.

Home was boring, because Gaara wasn't coming home with me.

We were in the middle of one of our intense make-out sessions and Gaara finally pulled away. He held a closed hand out to me, and I stared at him with a questioning Gaze.

"Ummm……… OK?" I said, confused.

He grabbed my hand placed a small metallic object in it.

I questioned him again and he motioned for me to open my hand.

There was a small, silver, ring on my palm.

"Thanks?" I said, he knew the only jewelry I wore was chains.

Gaara closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"We can wait a few years if you want to."

What was he talking about?

"A few years for…?" I questioned.

Was this just a symbolic thing, or was this one of these man things? What was he going for?

"Gaara what the hell are you talking about?" I was really confused.

Gaara looked offended. "So it's… no…? He said, sounding disappointed.

"No for what!!?? What are you trying to ask me here? You can just come right out and say it."

"uh. I don't know…" he said, and there was something he wanted to tell me really badly.

"Come on just say it."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you'll kill me if I do."

"why would I do that?"

"Because you're not really the romantic type."

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY."

"No"

"Well then."

"Still, no."

"I'm Gonna kill you if you don't tell me."

"Save me the embarrassment."

"Oh just tell me Gaara!!!"

"Grrrrrr…… maybe."

"What can really be that bad that you don't wanna tell me of all people?"

"Ok... but you're going to regret it."

"JUST FREAKING TELL ME"

"I was asking you to marry me." Said Gaara, embarrassed.

I laughed out loud. "Pshaw! I thought it was going to actually be something scary or life threatening. Jeez, why do you have to be all damn mysterious about it?"

Gaara looked shocked.

"So what I'm saying is, yes. Yes I will. But in a few years, OK?" I said honestly shocked that Gaara had just asked me to marry him. I had said that last sentence without even thinking.

I smiled at him, really smiling with all that I had for one of the first times in eleven years, when I was six.

Gaara pressed his hands to my back, and a horrible pain coursed through me for a second. I winced at the feeling and Gaara said, "Now you are mine, forever."

Sigh. Awwwwwww!!! I freaking hate happy endings! That's why this is not the end. I am still gonna post chapters in this story for a while.

You all knew that had to come at some point.

I mean, like, no duh!! So save your duhs and hard earned oxygen (your parents went through a lot in their long lives)

And save your duhs for later. The last chapter is going to be happy, and then I am going to write an epilogue or a sequel.

BUT THIS IS NOT OVER YET FOLKS!!!!! Just because Gaara proposed to Kiyoshi doesn't mean it has to end here!!!!

Gerba gerba, everyone!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

POV

I sighed and Sakura looked at me.

We were traveling back to Konoha.

"What's wrong?" she said trying to sound icy and snorted.

I gave her my best death stare and she looked scored, but clearly trying to hide it.

Then, I laughed softly and hung my head.

"You're just like every one else, Sakura. Shallow, conceded, self centered… brat." I said, keeping my voice perfectly normal.

"My emotions are so mixed and strong, and quite weird right now. You've never felt real pain, and real love. You can't feel that on your own, you need someone's help too." I said anger now truly in my tone.

"And you have?" Sakura said.

"Yes." I replied somberly.

"I don't believe you. Sakura said smugly.

I replied, "My mother was murdered when I was six. I saw it happen. My father abused me, so I ran away. I lived on my own for the next few years. My brother died, and than my other brother joined the Akatsuki. He wants to kill me. I fell in live when I was thirteen. A week later, I was killed and turned into this… this… MONSTER!" I screamed, and I still wasn't finished yet.

"I see death visions. I have to watch people die! Do you know how hard that is?! Then, Gaara dies. I bring him back to life, almost killing myself in the process. Chiyo dies. Then In the middle of the desert, I turned into some huge thing. I don't know what the hell happened. And I'm not gonna tell you what happened yesterday, that's something you'll have to find out some time. Hah! But to say I haven't felt pain?"

Sakura stared at me with her mouth open.

I was so focused on Sakura that I had forgotten that Naruto was standing right next to her.

"Um… Kiyoshi?" said Naruto.

"Sorry." I said glumly.

"OH! Naruto! There are now only two Biju left, what are you going to do?" I had forgotten that Naruto had a demon inside of him too.

Sometimes it was easy to forget since Naruto was so happy even though his life was a mess.

He shrugged, probably not wanting to talk about it.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"What's _that_?" asked Sakura.

"What?" I said, and she pointed to my hand.

"None of your business. Any way, why would I tell you?" I said icily.

I had forgotten that I had the ring on.

"Hmph. Just wondering. Why are you wearing jewelry?" She asked.

"I wouldn't consider it jewelry." I said.

Three days later…

POV

We were all pretty tired, and I couldn't wait to get back to my own bed. We reached the city gates and walked in. It was good to be home.

I felt tiredness sweep over me in a wave.

As soon as I got into my house, I took off my jacket and swords and flopped onto the bed, exhausted.

I crawled lazily under the blanket, and laid down.

Something was keeping me awake though.

Suddenly, I wa in the trance of another death vision.

It was fuzzy and unclear. What was it suppose to mean? 

Yeah, I know that was a pretty suckish cliff hanger.

I'm debating if I should skip over a little bit and get to the fight with pain that happens in the manga. Nothing really worth writing about happens in that period of time any way (for meeeeee. I'm not being mean or anything.).

Can't think of good phrases….. need more. Review!!!!!!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

POV

The same routine every single day.

Gat up, get dressed, go to training, daydream, feel sorry for myself, plot to kill my brother, think about Gaara, go to sleep.

That's how it had been for the past month, ever since I left Suna.

And I was getting awfully bored of it.

It was just another sleepless night. Another alternate reality of dreams to see, to on my tongue, to grasp in my hand, and then to vanish into thin air.

Life used to be so sweet and fun.

But where had that life all gone?

It all felt so close… so warm… yet in reality, it was so far fetched and far away.

I felt like I was on the brink of insanity.

I needed something to make my life interesting and unpredictable, wild and fun.

I needed Gaara.

I wanted to be with him so badly it hurt.

I put on clothes, not caring enough to brush my hair, and glumly walked out the door.

I didn't care enough to notice I was three hours late for training.

Except for when I noticed the nine tailed fox on the horizon.

Ohhhh crap, Naruto must have let it out!

Some thing must have ticked him off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHY that chapter sucked. I can't think right now, and I had to re type the chapter since the mouse on the computer with Microsoft word was busted, and I typed it on the apple computer and couldn't up load it. I've already typed up to twentyseven right now, its april 24 of 10.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

POV

I simply couldn't ignore my instincts.

I sprang into action, the sweet sensation of adrenaline coursing through me.

I ran to the scene of the fight, and noticed an almost too familiar red head.

Pain!

In an instant, Naruto was on the ground with long metallic poles piercing through him.

What was going on?

I looked with my rinnegan into the fight, and the poles were sucking out Naruto's chakra.

All of the sudden, A blue speck started to come closer to the scene.

I took in navy blue hair, a light blue jacket, and pearl white eyes.

Why was Hinita here?

She tried to hit Pain with an attack head on, and I knew that it would not work, Pain could easily deflect such a small attack.

I saw something different in Hinita's eyes…

Blood lust? Determination? Hate?

The normally timid and shy Hinita looked like a totally different person.

"Hmmm…" Pain thought and chuckled.

"Back-up, I suppose?" he said and looked at Hinita and smiled.

"I came here on my own terms." She said icily.

"HINITA, WHAT THE F_____ ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!!" Screamed Naruto.

"I'm here to Save you. And… I want to tell you I love you. I know every one already knows, but I want you to. I'm so surprised you haven't noticed. But when ever I was being bullied, or loosing, or being a coward, You always stood up for me, and I wanted to be like you; I looked up to you! So I don't care if I die right now, but at least I'll die trying!"

And with that, pain smacked her to the ground, and blood poured out of her mouth.

I stepped out of my hiding spot, putting on a normal expression.

I wondered if Pain would recognize me.

I stepped in front of Hinita's body and smiled at Pain.

"whatup? Long time no see."

Naruto's POV

Kiyoshi and Pain were talking like they were old friends.

It was weird.

Meanwhile, Hinita was probably dying, and I was staked to the ground with poles.

POV

Damn it, he had recognized me.

I was bored of talking, and Hinita was dying.

I hadn't seen a vision yet though, and I hoped I wouldn't any time soon.

I was getting really really really anxious.

I decided to make the first move.

Why can't I write long chapters any more!!!!!!!!

Holy #&% I hate this!!!!!!!!

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG ANGRY RAMPAGE OF DISTRUCTION!!!!

It's a face!!

(lo) (lo)

U

Heh heh.

I gotta go to chorus now. I hate it. It sucks.

F***ing chorus awaits me!!

Sry. It just really sucks.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

POV

A wave of tiredness swept over me, and my arms began to feel heavy.

Why was I so tired all of the sudden? I had barley gotten started yet.

Another wave of weakness swept over me, and I struggled to stay on my feet. I groaned horribly, and collapsed on the ground.

Something began to rack my body from the inside.

The tiredness grew thicker, and the racking became harsher.

The sudden weakness grew to hurt, and then to pain soon after.

I had blacked out.

Gaara's POV

My sister Temari who was the ambassador between Konoha and Suna had just told me what had happened to Kiyoshi.

I was eager to get to Konoha as fast as I could to see her, but we could not leave until tomorrow.

This enraged me.

I was gripping the side of my desk so hard that if I squeezed any harder it would shatter into a million pieces.

Temari had also told me that the Akatsuki had destroyed Konoha.

I was so eager to go there; I hadn't seen Kiyoshi in forever.

As much as I tried to hide it, I was really longing to see her face, smell her sweet smell, and peer into her amethyst eyes and be swallowed into their abyss like depths.

The next day…

Gaara's POV

I was at the city gates.

I was alone; I didn't want any one to come with me.

If I used my sand for transportation, I could make the trip in one day opposed to three.

POV

"uuurrrggghhh… what the hell happened?" I groaned as I opened my eyes. 

I looked around with half opened eyes, the world spinning around me.

The first thing I noticed was the ruins of our precious home- Konoha.

This was enough to make me faint.

When I regained consciousness, I noticed I was lying on the ground.

I let my head settle for little while.

When I finally tried to sit up, I groaned in pain. I was sitting up halfway and propped my self up on my elbows.

I noticed a bloody hole in my shirt, and nearly fainted at the sight of the outcome of the battle.

I noticed a familiar voice franticly telling me to lie down again.

I easily recognized Sakura by her pink hair, and whispered some incomprehensible curses under my breath.

She kneeled down next to me, and told me what had happened, and I was shocked.

I was so shocked that I barley herd the last sentence that she said: "… and Temari told Gaara and he is coming later today."

I was dead meat.

Two hours later…

POV

"Wow, Kiyoshi, your healing rate is incredible" exclaimed Sakura.

"You heal so fast…"

She said almost as if she was talking to herself.

"Don't bother even trying to heal me. When Gaara gets here, I'm as good as dead"

"Why?" She asked.

"I uh… kinda promised him that I wouldn't put myself in any life threatening situations, and that I would at least value my life a little bit…. And you know what happens when Gaara snaps," I said glumly.

Sakura was trying to change the subject for a reason I couldn't put my finger on.

"Ummm… Kiyoshi, I think its time you told me what the big deal is with that ring." Sakura said and raised an eyebrow at me.

"oooh… I don't know…" I said warily.

"I've asked you like, a million times! JUST TELL ME." She glare at me icily.

"You'll find out pretty soon any way, so I don't need to tell you… Anything." I replied, My words deadly and my chakra flaring.

"what time did you say Gaara was coming?" I asked nervously.

He said he would be here by around eleven the latest. I was totally dead.

me:Ohhhhhh, you gon' get It, gurl freeeend!

Kiyoshi: stfu! (slaps me)

Kakashi: Sooo… inappropriate for children! Bwa hahaha!!! )(reading a book)

Gaara: um… we gotta go make out kiyoshi…

Noises coming from the other room

Me: Oh the horror!

Olivia: I gon' Getch you, foo!

Nicole: planet uuunicooorn….

Kayla:… can I leave now?

Me (Jaime): quiet, you! ( I throw a pineapple at Kayla.

Siggggghhhh. That was weird.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

POV

I had just gotten up painfully, and judging by the moon it was probably around tenish.

I only had one hour to disappear into the forest before Gaara got here.

I tried to slip away from the field, but Sakura had noticed my absence, and she told me to wait.

"You know I have to." I said plainly to Sakura, and walked off into the trees.

One hour later…

POV

I was in my favorite spot to be alone.

An ancient tree's roots cascaded into a pond below.

I liked to sit on the roots of the tree and brush my bare toes on the surface of the cool water below the roots.

I only had my under shirt and pants on because I had gone for one of my much enjoyed night swims.

The lake was even prettier at night with the face of the moon reflecting on the rippled surface of the water that was strewn with white clusters of water lilies.

No sound could penetrate the steep cliff walls surrounding most of the lake, and the only sound that was inside the natural barriers were me, the frogs, and the cicadas.

I decided to do something I did only when I was alone, singing.

My voice rang out clearly and loudly as I sang a bit of the song I had made up in my spare time.

"Where does the river flow?

Over the mountains, or through the snow?

Please carry me,

Carry me, carry me home…

To the place where I once loved you."

I gasped lightly as I felt a hand snaking around my body.

It took me only a second to realize it was Gaara, I knew him like the back of my hand.

"You have a beautiful voice." Gaara whispered in my ear, kissing my neck softly as he positioned himself next to me on the tree.

I forgot that I was suppose to be scared of him finding out what he had done.

I forgot about everything.

Konoha being destroyed, Negato, Naruto, Sakura, the gaping hole in my stomach, the pain, the recent fight with Pain/ God realm.

Everything.

I leaned my wet head on his chest and listened to his soft breathing.

My "most blissful moment" from before had gotten a thousand times better.

When I finally came to my senses a half of an hour later, I was so lost in Gaara that I didn't care if he would kill me for what I had done.

As long as it was him doing the killing.

"I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I said quietly.

"What?" Gaara asked as if he didn't already know.

"Risked my life like that. Put it out for grabs. I almost killed myself in the process." I said quietly.

"What does that mean… almost killing yourself in the process?" Gaara asked, raising an invisible eyebrow at me," I mean that I was pretty much asking for the gaping hole in my stomach. I mumbled, kicking at the water with my toes.

Gaara stared at me in shock, and then returned to his usual stoic expression.

"For that, you'll die a slow and extremely painful death… I can assure you." He said, And I knew he was kidding, but really was angry and worried.

"I hate you." I murmured into him.

"I hate you too." He whispered.

With that note, we started to kiss- the best one I had had in months.

Ok Olivia, you asked for it, so here it is!!!:

Kayla: noooo! The pine apples!

Nicole: wow. You guys are such retar- ( gets cut off when I throw a pine apple at her.)

Olivia: ( ripping out the stuffing of a teddy bear with her teeth) gurrrrrrahguga oooh laaah roe mama!

Me (Jaime): Teddy, I still love you!!! Nooo!

Rebecca: you fools.

The song American idiot starts to play (green day)

Morgan: mosquitooo in ma' locker!

Mazi: pray!!

Nora: you again… I gon' get you fools!

Me (Jaime): If we were all Naruto characters, we'd all be dead by now.( I run off into the distance)

me: Don't you DARE touch Gaara, He's mine!!

This was a wonderful and happy tribute to all of my awesome friends. Thanks you guys for every thing, I wouldn't have made it in writing (and school, of corse) with out all of your support.

You'd better take advantage of my good mood, because it never lasts.

Olivia: Baby cham, and human faces!

Alexa: Why does it have to end this way!!!!????? noooooo


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

POV

Tonight had gone a lot better than I had expected.

Besides Konoha destroyed and not knowing what the hell happened, every thing was pretty good.

I was with Gaara.

That was great by my standards.

We were nearing the field where the city people had gathered together.

Suddenly, I saw a death vision of some one in a field with people all around. This was all I needed- I was already on edge.

I bolted as fast as I could, putting my new technique to use and practically flying off of the ground so fast I could barely see where I was going.

I was at the scene in a flash, Sakura was kneeling in front of a person, but I knew it was useless for her to even try, the person was already dead.

I skidded to a halt in front of the person.

"Move!" I yelled franticly at her.

"If there's still a chance, I might as well take it!" Sakura screamed at me furiously.

"That's what I mean! There still is! She's dead! Are you forgetting something really major about me!!??" I said angered by Sakura.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Thank you." I said as I kneeled in front of the body, taking a deep breath and putting all of my black chakra into my hands.

I pressed, and for a minute was in the same kneeling position until the woman shinobi sat up.

All of the people around were staring at me in shock, probably recalling me from some myth.

I started to cough up blood, I was nervous because that had never happened before.

I noticed a pain in my stomach.

Sakura was at my side performing some type of medical jiujutsu on me.

When I stopped and looked up, every one was looking horrified.

I slowly got up, Feeling dizzy for some reason.

Gaara pulled me into his arms, I must have not noticed him behind me because he was always so silent.

"I just want to disappear right now" I murmured to Gaara.

"Every one is terrified of me." I added.

"Do you want to be alone for a while?" Gaara asked into my hair.

He knew me so well.

From the outside he looked like a cold heartless, hot, killer, but he was really very considerate.

"Hmmmm hmmmm." I mumbled.

I left Gaara and trudged off some where alone.

Gaara's POV

Every one was talking loudly.

It was clearly about Kiyoshi.

"Why did we let such a…. a… MONSTER live right along side us?!" Some one said loudly from the din of people arguing.

Weird authors not in the middle of the story: the song Boulevard of Broken Dreams By: Green Day starts to play.

Gaara's POV

This really hurt me to know that Kiyoshi was going to have the same fate that I once had.

I didn't know if I could stop it from happening.

"Yeah, well that woman wouldn't be alive because of that _monster_. In fact, we'd all be dead if it wasn't for that _monster_. I bet she doesn't even give a crap if that woman lived or not, she didn't even know her! So I suggest you watch your mouth before calling Kiyoshi a monster; we all owe her our_ lives_!" Sakura screamed.

All of the talking stopped.

I figured now was my chance to step in.

"I was a host for one tails. I owe Kiyoshi my life. Suna also owes Kiyoshi for their Kazekage's life."

People looked me.

"Sure… and how would we believe that?" some one yelled at me.

"Because I'm Kazekage." I said plainly, and walked off in the direction Kiyoshi did.

Wow. That was a weird chapter. Its early In the morning, and I normally type at night. I am sooooo not a morning person its not even funny. All I can rely on in good ol' caffeine.

Oh I know im like obsessed with this, but I found 2 new songs that fit. They are:

(Don't fear) the Reaper by: Blue Oyster Colt,

And

Boulevard of Broken Dreams by: Green Day.

Great songs I tell yee.

Thanks for the suggestion of Misery business by Paramore, but I don't think it fits that well.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Song: Emotionless By: Good Charlotte

POV

I put my hand on Naruto's shoulder to get his attention.

He looked back at me.

"Oh, hi, Kiyoshi." He said glumly.

He was normally happy and energetic, so I wondered what was wrong.

"Naruto, you have to tell me every thing that happened. I mean EVERY THING that happened before I fainted. I really mean it." I said to him.

"Honestly, I don't know exactly what happened. Hinita came… you came… Pain said something to you.. You flipped out. Then, you turned into some black thing, and pain threw something at you after a few minutes of fighting the thing, then you were on the ground and bloody." He looked at the ground, kicking at a rock with his shoe.

"After that… I went into a tree base, and changed him- he brought all of the dead people in Konoha back to life. He died after that." He said and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, tears were welling up in the corners.

I felt sincerely bad for him.

"Um… Naruto… what was the person's name?" I asked as gently as I could.

He paused for a long minute.

"Negato." Naruto finally mumbled.

I.

Was.

Shocked.

I tottered on my feet, and the world was spinning around me.

I held my temples.

I was determined not to faint or cry.

I walked away, not looking back at Naruto.

"Thanks." I said to him glumly.

One hour later…

Tears streamed down my cheeks and onto the ground, a small pool was forming there.

I didn't remember what crying actually felt like.

Sure, there was the occasional one tear every few years, but I had never allowed my self more than that.

I finally felt that I had nothing left to cry with.

So I decided to sing:

Hey, Dad.

I'm writing to you.

Not to tell you that I still hate you,

Just to ask you how you feel.

And how we fell apart- and how this fell apart.

Are you happy out there in this great wide world,

Do you think about your sons, do you miss your little girl.

When you lay your head down, how do you sleep at night?

Do you even wonder if we're alright.

But we're all right.

But we're all right.

It's been a long hard road, with out you by my side.

I remember The days you were a hero in my eyes Why don't you know the nights that we cried?

I spent so many years, learning how to survive.

Now I'm writing just let you know that I'm still alive.

The days I spent so,

Cold so hungry,

Were full of hate,

I was so angry.

The scars run deep inside this tattooed body.

These things I'll take' to my grave.

But I'm ok.

But I'm Ok.

Its been a long hard road without you by my side.

Why don't you know the nights that we cried.

I spent so many years,

Learning how to survive.

Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive.

And some times, I forget.

And this time, I'll admit.

That I miss you,

I said I'll-

I paused when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I was leaning against a tree and sitting on the ground, so I looked up to find Gaara staring into my eyes.

"You sing when you're upset. What's the matter?" Gaara Asked.

I didn't want to talk about it.

I stood up, and buried my face into his shirt.

He stroked my hair.

He started to caress me, and the kiss my neck.\

I didn't want to move from this spot. Here with Gaara.

I wanted to be bound to him, more than I already was.

He had claimed me his with chakra, bu that wasn't enough.

I selfishly wanted more.

Guuuurrrraahhhhh. Tirrrrrrrrrrredddd.

I Have the ela in like a week, so we are doing "Ela, every day!" as my teacher says.

I am so sick of that phrase, I'm gonna….

Ok, what ev.

I never planned on doing the wedding scene, now I'm thinking about it.

Actually, I'm highly considering it.

I was also planning on doing a sequel

about their kids.

BUHAHAHAHAHAHA! You knew that was coming.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Weird authors note in the beginning of the story (HAH! Last one was in the middle): The song Where the Wild Things Are By: Metallica starts to play

POV

My whole life- no, my whole world was falling apart.

It was horrible.

I leaned against a tree, and was exhausted for no apparent reason.

I felt oddly out of breath, almost as if someone was constricting my lungs and holding my throat closed.

I had never felt such pain.

It was incredible.

I had always thought people hated me, but never knew it.

And the pain of loosing my brother, that was a different matter entirely.

I had always thought I resented him, despised him, loathed him with all of the black coals that barely kept the fading embers of my will alive.

Then, I met Gaara.

I had felt so alive that the flames in my soul threatened to lick greedily at my skin and char my body.

It was the most wonderful feeling ever, I had actually felt alive.

Then, when Gaara died, my fire was fueled by rage and malice.

When I brought him back, I was so happy that the smell of love and lilacs softened the hungry light that was threatening to eat me slowly from the outside in.

I was so happy for a short while, the only reminder of pain was the harsh brush of death visions that burdened my mind.

Then, I was bored.

I was on the edge of a steep cliff, the ground threatening to give way under my light weight, sending me tumbling to the place where I met my doom, the day I was born.

The day the storm began, the death of the world. The vibe I got was one of those if you live; the world lives kind of things. I couldn't be sure though.

I felt a hand twist around my waist, and felt Gaara press against me.

It was wonderful to be with him, I could let my self go, let every thing go, all my troubles, my fears, my pain.

I started to cry again, the silent type, where you only saw tears.

I pressed my face into his shirt, letting out all of my emotion.

'Shhhh its ok… Sakura and I talked some sense into those people." Gaara whispered to me.

I nodded my head from my position against Gaara.

"Do- y-you –re-really think… that w-…will cha-change them?" I asked, barely able to say it due to the stuttering.

"Yes." He said.

I forced my self to stop crying looked into Gaara's eyes.

Gaara's POV

Kiyoshi looked into my eyes.

I searched their purple depths, and found pain, agony, questions, and hope.

The hope was the thing that really struck me.

She was still barely clinging to it, and slightly regaining it.

Even though she seemed tough from the outside, she was really very caring and delicate, or maybe even sensitive.

"You know what? We should just go into the woods and make out for a while. Don't you think?" I said, amusement in my tone.

I only let myself show this much emotion without trying to hide it around Kiyoshi.

She was perfect. We were made for each other like we came from machines.

"I like that idea." Said Kiyoshi, and I wiped a tear out of her eye.

Later that day…

Gaara's POV

Kiyoshi's hair was messy, and mine was too. I guess it didn't really matter since mine was always messy.

Kiyoshi was in a much better mood now.

I suddenly herd her cry out oddly.

"God damn it, not again!" she yelled/whined, and a chain of curses slurred out of her mouth incomprehensibly.

"What is it?" I asked, already on guard.

She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Bleeding… again." Grumbled Kiyoshi, and I noticed blood on her abdomen.

What had happened to her?

"What. Happened." I said angrily.

"I gotta go see Sakura, back in a sec, OK?" she asked, and was gone before I could even answer.

Sigh. I liked the beginning of that chapter, it was good with the whole soul flames thing, I have no idea what the hell to call it.

I'm gonna skip over a little bit in the next chapter, there gonna get married soon! Yay! Marriage! I personally think that chapter is gonna suck, the only things I know about love come from books.

`wooohh! Toast party At the pentagon!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Hah, I lied and only skipped a day.

POV

"No"

"tell me"

"no"

"TELL ME!"

"Don't want to."

"why? You can't hide it forever, you know!"

"I know"

"this has been bugging me like, forever!"

"I don't give a crap."

"Fine. Then I'm asking Gaara."

"No no no no no no! please don't!"

When ever Sakura asked me about the ring and I didn't tell her, she threatened to tell Gaara.

Today, I had a change of heart though.

"actually, I don't care. Go tell him then." I said to her and spun on my heel to walk away.

Sakura's POV

Today was the day I was actually going to ask him.

When I finally did, he broke out laughing, which I had never seen him do.

"why won't she tell you? She knows she can't wait forever." Gaara said.

I shrugged at him.

Then, I narrowed my eyes.

"So you do know… TELL ME!" I screamed.

"ok, but she's going to kill me for this… um, we are… Getting married."

I was shocked.

They were only seventeen!

HOW WAS THAT EVEN POSIPLE!

You can't do that so young!

Was that even legal?

Gaara looked distant.

"ummm… thanks." I said and walked away.

Wow.

That.

Was.

Weird.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and spun around to face the person.

It was Kiyoshi.

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"soooo….. I hear Gaara told you?"

"yes. Yes he did." I said, meeting her glare

"when?" asked.

she looked thoughtful.

"soon" replied Kiyoshi simply.

Gerrrrrrr.

I is tired right nowith.

\

Actully, I am happy since I have toast.

Olivia you monster, what do you have against toast!

There is nothing wrong with it!

It's ok, toast. I'll protect you.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

POV

Oh crap, not again.

I was too indulged In Gaara to care right now though.

The next day…

POV

I was walking home from the training field when I herd a noise, and a spark of chakra caught my eye. I didn't prepare for a fight yet, but was on high guard.

A red head jumped out of a nearby tree, and I thought it was Gaara until I noticed the black and red cloak.

It had to be Akatsuki.

I easily dodged the attack, letting the red head miss me by a few feet.

"I'm pleased to make you're acquaintance." He said, and I noticed his rinnegan.

I was really surprised that he had one, I thought there were only three bearers of the gift.

"I'm Pain, or God realm." He said. "I'm here to kill you."

This couldn't mean anything good.

"Where'd you get that from?" I said icily, meaning his rinnegan.

"Well, I have some connections, and I know you're brother."

I shrugged the surprise off my shoulders, trying to hide it.

"Well, now I know what dad was talking about." I said icily, smirking slightly.

"I will die, and than I will either live or die.'

I knew that there was something I clearly didn't understand because of the ironic grin on his face.

"Well, I guess it's time to test you." Said Pain.

Gaara's POV

I didn't know where Kiyoshi was, she should have been home an hour ago. I was going to claim her mine forever. So I went into the forest to go look for her.

I liked Kiyoshi. A lot.

I liked her touch, her smell, and her closeness. I liked the sound of her fragile little heart, and I liked her toughness. She would be mine… forever.

A bright light shot up in the middle if the forest, and Gaara herd a loud ringing sound.

The light was yellow and purple and really bright, He knew it had to be her.

POV

I had been fighting long and hard and I was cut and bloody.

I was gasping greedily at the air, but I couldn't fill my aching lungs.

I lunged to the side as an attack grazed my shoulder, and I collapsed on the ground in pain and tiredness.

I tried to force my legs to stand up, but I didn't have the strength to lift my sweat drenched body up into a standing position.

Pain walked over to me, his rinnegan interlocking with mine, and I still held his icy glare.

He barley was sweating, and this angered me greatly.

"I like you."

Said Pain.

Gaara's POV

I burst into the clearing just as I saw a bloody hand reach through Kiyoshi, and she slumped onto the ground.

The other red head took his hand out of _my _Kiyoshi's chest. She was so beautiful when she was covered in blood.

I reached my sand out, constricting him in a cocoon of harsh needles.

He fought for a minute before breaking free.

Kiyoshi let out a soft choked cry.

"Gaara, I lo-"

She was interrupted by a bust of blood coming out of her mouth.

Was she going to say love, or loathe?

I was going to kill him. Even if I meant my life first.

Pain's POV

I gently picked up Kiyoshi, disappearing into a thick cloud of smoke after making a couple of hand signs.

The last thing I saw was the sand kid staring at me with a look of pain and hat in his eyes.

Who was he and how did he know Kiyoshi? I wondered as I appeared into a dark room.

"Shall we get started?"

The black-haired Negato asked.

POV

I was standing in a black room wearing a torn purple dress that stopped at my knees. I only had time to wonder where I was when a burning and piercing pain exploded on my back

I gasped for air violently and crumpled onto the ground.

I noticed that my tattoos were glowing purple, and that was where the pain was coming from. The death side was glowing brighter than the death side.

Out of nowhere, light exploded from the life side, and pain broke and crumpled my average form.

I woke up in a dark room, with two blurry faces peering eagerly over me.

I looked at the red head, my vision still blurred.

"G-Gaara?" I asked eagerly, and my vision cleared, revealing the kid I had fought yesterday.

"you." I said angrily, ice in my tone. "wait." I said again the ice leaving my voice and instantly was replaced by surprise.

"Didn't you kill me yesterday?" I asked, honestly confused.

" not yesterday, lat week." He said, and I was shocked.

"how the- why the – what the…" my voice trailed off.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" I screamed from my laying position.

Then, I noticed the other. It was black-haired, male skinny, and smiling at me. It was Negato- my long, lost, brother.

BWA HAHAHHAHAHAHA! CLIFFFFFFF HANGER! I am sooooo mean.

Any way, I'll probably post tomorrow morning.

Please review on stuff and what you think should happen in the story!


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I wrote this poem, and I want to know If it's good before I start the next chapter.

(It is gonna start under the poem.)

We are the Moon

We are the moon,

Shunned by the earth and the sun.

Vastly alight with a sorrowful glow.

We try to run,

But we can not.

We try to rub from ourselves, we are to rot.

Rot to the core,

and with darkness's help,

We will all die!

Running from the so called art we have created.

The moon tries to caress the earth,

but it is pushed away by the waves harshly beating the ocean sky.

The sun hogs the earth to himself.

The earth is so beautiful-

What will become of her?

Shall she be burdened the same fate as the roaches who ungratefully inhabit her surface?

The roaches that have wasted, abused, and discarded,

The ones who Forgot?

Life is an hourglass that cannot be turned.

Grain by grain we plummet into reality.

With every bead of sand that hits the glass on the bottom,

that goes

Clink

Clink

Clink.

The living, the fading, the ignored, and the coming,

are all skipping closer to their deaths.

We can run into battle with torches and guns,

But will that make any difference?

Can we,

who are so accustomed to power,

not stop the storm

that will lead us to our long awaited fate?

We can't escape the reaper,\

but we can stop war.

Still, we will all die.

So we are the moon;

Me,

You,

Humans- The filthy roaches who polluted the once clear skies,

And littered the heavens with their discarded trash.

Some day, we will be forgotten,

Because we are the moon.

What did you think of it?

Now, for the story!

Three days later…..

Sakura's POV

"Relax." I said to a frantic Kiyoshi.

She was stunningly beautiful, yet on the verge of hyperventilation.

"HOW IN HELL COULD I BE RELAXED RIGH NOW!" Kiyoshi screamed at me.

We were preparing for the wedding, and Hinita, Tenten, Ino and I were getting Kiyoshi ready.

I was lacing up the back of her dress, and I was surprised that she was tolerating sleeveless.

Something was off, though. She seemed tired and paler than usual.

A slight tremor broke the surface of the ground, and Kiyoshi fainted.

I caught her, and I was confused.

What was going on?

Kiyoshi's POV

I was in the dark room- again.

Exept there were two of me.

It looked like me, at least.

It was just a black outline of me.

Then, the pain.

It was getting more unbearable by the second.

I tried to cry out, but I couldn't, I felt breathless.

The pain, the swirling in my head, the thing… all blacked me back to consciousness.

I looked into Sakura's worried emerald eyes.

"Guess I was just nervous." I mumbled, and every one in the room was staring at me.

"Kiyoshi, We only have FIVE MINUTES!" Tenten Yelled, and they all started to reapply make up, comb unseen tangles in my hair, and pat me and pin me so that I looked perfect.

Gaara's POV

I was nervous…

No, nervous didn't touch it.

I was waiting in my Kazekage robes, and I was really anxious to find out what Kiyoshi was wearing.

Did the other Girls have to wrestler her to the floor to put her in a dress? I wondered nervously, that could actually happen…

Then, It was my turn to go out.

The spring air was cool against my skin, and I was glad we didn't go for the traditional wedding.

All it was, was a dirt path lit up with the soft glow of multicolored lanterns.

We couldn't have chosen a better spot.

It was pretty much just our friends around, and some of their family, and none of Kiyoshi's and mine (except for my brother and sister), since we had none.

I tried to look on the bright side.

Well, at least we don't have to deal with in-laws.

I stopped in the center of the path, and saw Kiyoshi walking towards me.

Whoa.

I never knew that She had it in her.

She was wearing a dress, and even in the dim light, you could still tell it was sleeveless.

She stopped next to me, and her eyes were glazed with pride joy… and… worry?

What was the matter?

I leaned down to kiss her, and she whispered something in my ear.

"Something is wrong… very wrong. Need to talk later…"

Awww… *tear* how sweet…

WAHHHHH! they grow up so fast…

So I was thinking on stopping in two chapters, but that whole end thing messed me up.

So I think that I'm gonna write a few more than I was expecting too…

and than Its time for a sequel!


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

POV

I was more tired than I had ever been.

My eyelids were threatening to close, and my body to drop to the floor.

Gaara looked at me, looking a bit angry.

I had changed into normal clothes, and we were at his house.

"What?" I asked him, confused.

"Tell me… everything." Gaara asked me sternly, and I knew I couldn't cheat my way out of telling him this one.

"hn… Um… yeah…that…" I stuttered nervously.

He crossed his arms and looked at me, and I knew that this was a battle that I was going to loose.

No one outwitted Gaara when it came to arguments.

"Grrr… Fine. So it was really weird, and I guess it sort of related to the second fight with pain when I turned into the thing, or when I was in the desert with you… but I fainted and then I saw what you and Naruto saw… I guess, at least. Sakura said that There were tremors in the ground, and they stopped when I woke up. As you can see, I have no clue what the hell happened, and I don't know what It means or what to do about it, so don't blame me for anything."

Gaara seemed to be considering this, and I was glad to have someone in on this t help me.

I knew that I could tell Gaara anything.

Now we could be together forever.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

POV

"Spill it." Gaara demanded as we got to his house.

I hissed through my teeth, and he opened the door to his, or I guess now our house.

Knowing I couldn't sweet-talk my way out of this and that I had practically set myself up, I sighed and launched into my tale.

Gaara's eyes got wider and wider as I continued to talk, and he finally them, then and shook his head lightly for a second.

"I… I just don't understand. Why does this keep happening… and this time in your head? Not to mention the tremors that stopped right after you woke up… It just makes no sense."

A slightly tired "hn." was my only reply.

"Tell me about it. I can't make crap out of it either." I replied after a few minutes of deep thought later.

I told Gaara I would sleep on it and tell him what I thought in the morning, and he unhappily agreed with me.

I couldn't sleep though.

I let myself doze for a little, but that was all I could muster.

I was suppose to be happy, My dreams had come true just a short few hours ago… But I wasn't. What was happening to me?

A few tedious, slurring hours later I had come up with some sort of conclusion.

I let the long awaited sentence run through my mind: If I survive this… so does the world. I didn't know if I would be able to pull it off though.

To put it simply, there couldn't be life without death. Life and death were like a perfectly even scale, without death, the offspring of humans wouldn't have a soul. The soul was passed on to the next new born child after the death of a human or animal.

I imagined Gaara waking up and me telling him my hypothesis.

I played my imaginary scenario over and over in my head, staring up at the ceiling as if it would magically start talking.

I felt arms snake around my torso, and I was glad to hear Gaara instead of the ceiling that I was looking quite skeptically at.

"I can't sleep either." Gaara said into my neck. '

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was about to tell him… he would be shocked. and hurt. and angry. and… devastated.

After that, he would probably make some deep and ironic speech, and then, I would feel even worse.

What had I just set myself up with?

Gaara let his sea-foam green gaze to me, and looked into my eyes curiously.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly, he obviously knew that: a) I hadn't slept at all, b) I was worried… no, worried didn't even touch it, and c) there was something I wasn't telling him.

Of course, Gaara knew all of these things in just a second from my eyes.

Damn, I hated how he could read me like a book.

I squeezed my eyes shut and willed the tears to go away.

Gaara was looking at me sternly. "Spill it." He said.

I oddly couldn't reply, and I couldn't hold in my emotion any more.

I burst out crying and curled into a ball, and he rapped his arms around me comfortingly.

After a few minutes of this, I finally had enough control over my words to say, "I wish that perverted raccoon was still swimming around in your mind. He would be a real help right now."

"Sure, thanks." He said sarcastically and glared knives at me.

I took a deep breath, ready to start verbalizing my hypothesis.

"Spill it." Gaara said again, his voice softer than before.

I shut my eyes and started, "There can't be life without death."

Gaara just looked at me adoringly, and also like I was crazy, which I probably was.

There was a brief pause, and I continued: "If I don't survive this… If I can't overcome it… Ooh, I don't know, but it means bad things… Horrible things that I can't describe. Please don't try to understand! This is something that I have to do… a-…. alone." I pushed that sentence out painfully, trying not to think about anything.

I wished life was easy.

That we could all just live on plain white paper.

That it was all black and white, no gray…

Gaara cut off my thoughts. "If you don't survive what?" He growled harshly at me.

"That's just the-" I was cut off by pain, hitting me like a ton of bricks.

I curled into a ball, and beads of cold sweat formed on my forehead.

I couldn't keep it in, so I screamed.

That was the most sensational pain I had ever felt, and before black clouded my vision completely, I screamed desperately to Gaara "It's begun!" And I was pulled into unconsciousness.

Everything was white. All of it, yet none of it.

I realized that I was standing on the white, it felt hard and safe to walk on, but it just looked like air. I cautiously checked my body parts to see if they all worked and they did, so I ventured off into the unknown, a splitting headache forming in my head.

Gaara POV

I didn't know what she meant, but I didn't argue, I knew that this was important. I didn't want to disturb her or mess up the process.

Her breathing was normal, and she looked peaceful, like she was sleeping.

The only thing that was apart from sleeping was that her eyes were open and glossy black.

I was scared out of my mind, and hell yeah I wished Shukaku was here to explain what the hell was going on.\

POV

It felt like forever that I was walking… wandering aimlessly into nowhere in particular.

A figure appeared out of a bright golden light before me, and I was in position to fight.

The woman standing in front of me looked like me… but I could tell she wasn't.

"Who… Who are you? I asked, clueless to the situation.

"Kiyoshi…" She replied.

"I am… your mother."

Hell yeah that was a great cliff hanger!

It has been brought to my attention oh-so oddly that my eyes are creepy.

I will admit, they probably are a bit scary.

There an intense shade of green-gray, and I guess the way I hold them, as if to be annoyed, angry, or mostly just intense is scary.

I like my eyes though, I don't think I've seen anyone with such intensity, hardness, and the same shade as mine.

And also (haha I just typed that 'and' and It came out to be n=x like wtf?) Nicole, you are not the pineapple handler as noted in your review. And the handler of lard is taken by Olivia.

Yes, you heard me.

THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT!

I need names for Kiyoshi And Gaara's children! One is going to be a boy and the other is going to be a girl…

Yeah, I've already planned out the end, and lead into the sequel.

PLEASE, I NEED HELP!

Reviewwwwww please!

(lo) (lo)

U its watchin' you


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I gaped at the woman standing before me.

all I could think was:

Oh.

Freaking.

Kami.

((a/n I'm really really sorry on any spelling errors in the Japanese names or things.))

My MOTHER!

Like, where the hell did that come from?

I realized that I was staring at my mother in shock, and put a normal expression, trying hard to be impassive.

Some how, I knew this person was my mother, I could sense it.

"Why am I here?" I said a few moments later.

"Because I want you to stay with me." My mother replied, in an almost demanding tone.

"I… can't." I said, truly thinking about it for a few quick fantasizing moments of mine.

She looked at me sideways. "what would keep you from me… Your own mother?" she asked softly.

"Love." I stated simply.

She gaped at me.

"You are suppose to be the bringer of death." She snarled. "The impassive, hateful, beautiful, cold-hearted, Kiyoshi."

"Sabaku no Kiyoshi to you." I snarled right back at her, and contentedly decided that it was a perfect come-back.

"What!" said my mother. (Ha ha, serves her right!)

"you heard me right. I'm married. And I love. Oh, and… I killed father a few years ago." At this news, she was shocked.

The white space started to howl with wind.

Anger was coming off of my mothers petite form.

"Who do you…_ love" _She spat out the last word.

"Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna." I said casually, an evil smirk playing across my lips.

She just looked at me.

She than whimpered, and tears brimmed in her eyes.

"You're weak." I growled.

"P-Plea-Please. I Ju-just w-want to be wi-with… you, ag-… again." Whispered my mother.

"Be-because… I… I love you."

"Hah! you tell me that you LOVE me? I guess you got your facts messed up when you died, because last time I checked, forcing me to live with only you in this… place without the people that I really love. And you tell me you love me."

My mothers face twisted into a vicious snarl, and she said "You passed your worthless little test. Leave. Now."

I was swept into black mist again, the angry face of my mother drawn behind me. Everything had turned black, so I decided to open my eyes.

Gaara's POV

Kiyoshi blinked, and her eyes turned back to normal.

I was relieved that her eyes were restored to their natural amethyst with ripple pattern, and even more relieved that she was alive.

She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes until she noticed my presence next to her.

My arms snaked around her thin waist, and she buried her head into my shoulder.

I felt little droplets running down my arm and wiped a tear out of her eye.

"what happened?" I asked quietly while running my hand through her hair.

"I met my mother." Kiyoshi stated simply.

I didn't understand at all. "How?"

"She… she was my test. he asked me to come with her… but I told her I couldn't. For a minute, I actually was thinking about it, but… then I wouldn't get to be with you anymore."

The tears stopped coming down my arm, and Kiyoshi looked at me, so I smiled ad pulled her in for a kiss.

" I love you." I murmured into her hair.

Her milky skin was lit aglow by the moonlight shining in from the window.

I could not think of anywhere else that I would rather be right now; just being with Kiyoshi was like eternity to me.

This was where I belonged, here with her, in love.

*sniff* *sniff* that was sweet.

Please reviewww! I decided that I am only going to start the sequel if I get a certain amount of reviews.

The next chapter is gonna be the last one in Equinox, then the sequel. (I think you get the point already…)

But I need names and reviews, or I'm not going to start the sequel.

(since I have like no followers and almost no reviewers I think this is gonna take a while…)


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

TIME FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!

Im soooo excited! this is sort of gonna lead into the sequel! so I'll write it when I get a chance.

One year later….

Gaara's POV

I put my hands to my temples as another ear splitting scream came from behind the door.

My brother Kankuro who was sitting on my left had an empathetic look, and my sister Temari winced as each scream came and passed.

I just kind of sat there, feeling sorry for myself because I had to listen to the horrid screaming.

The one screaming however, was Kiyoshi.

I felt so sorry for her a lot more than myself, because of both the mental and physical pain.

Every so often, a person would come by and say something like: "Congratulations, Mr. Kazekage, sir!" and smile at me.

Out of embarrassment, I would just acknowledge them and they would move on.

I also felt bad for Sakura, who had coincidentally been


End file.
